un misterioso sujeto
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: un nuevo pingüino llega al zoológico de central park, y con el nuevas alocadas aventuras, podrán los pingüinos soportar esto?.
1. un misterioso sujeto parte: 1

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

En el habitad de los pingüinos

_Entra un misterioso pingüino_

?: AUSILIO, AYUDENME, AYUCILIO, S.O.S, (se desmaya)

Skipper: kowalski?

Kowalski: parece una especie misteriosa de pingüino

Skipper: bien, alguien misterioso?, me guta

Cabo: quizás sea amistoso

Skipper: no con ese tono con el que llego, que ese pingüino no sabe tocar

Rico: A, HA

Skipper: era en sentido figurado rico

Rico: A….

Kowalski: es mi oportunidad de estudiar a este raro pingüino

Skipper: de que rayos estas hablando kowalski

Kowalski: nunca había visto esta clase de pingüino, a de ser una nueva especie

Skipper: nuevo en su case, me guta

Cabo: miren se está despertando

Skipper: veamos

_El pingüino misterioso se levanta_

?: (Asustado)quienes son ustedes?

Cabo: mmm…., parece que tiene miedo

Skipper: cabo, no digas tonterías

Kowalski: sabes en donde estas

?: No

Kowalski: sabes tu edad

?: No?

Kowalski: sabes tú sexo

?: NO…

Kowalski: skipper, este no sabe nada, a detener amnesia

Skipper: quizás,

Cabo: eso es un problemas, no?

Kowalski: en teoría

Rico: lsdkfifvvjfidsk

Skipper: si rico, si el se planea quedar, tenemos que conseguirle un espacio.

?: por qué?

Skipper: no esperamos visitas de la noche a la mañana

Kowalski: y que hay de Marlene

Skipper: ella no cuenta

Kowalsi: ok

Cabo: pues, bienvenido

?: ok

Cabo: skipper, por que no lo aceptamos en nuestra elite

Skipper: cabo, quieres que este raro y misterioso sujeto termine como manfredi y Johnson como en Finlandia

Kowalski: (asustado) por que tenías que recordarme lo de Finlandia

Rico: si

Kowalski: ese lugar si merece llamarse Finlandia

Skipper: si, lo se

?: y que hay de ese sicópata

_Todos ven a rico y rico los saluda _

?: y entonces,

Skipper: pues no sé, aun me sorprende que rico haiga pasado la prueba sicológica

Kowalski: skipper, 5 es mejor que 4

Skipper: kowalski, pero si aceptaríamos a cada ser que se nos cruce por nuestra vida, esto no funcionaria

Kowalski: vamos skipper, y además que tan seguro

_Recuerdan todas las veces que un potencial pingüino se ha cruzado en sus vidas_

Kowalski: bueno, si son muchas

Skipper: bien, finalmente entendiste mi punto

Cabo: por favor skipper (le pone sus ojitos)

Skipper: cuál es tu personalidad?

?: no lo se

Skipper: tu nombre

?: no lo se

Skipper: te gusta el peligro

?: no lo se

Skipper: CABO, como rayos quieres que acepte a este, si no sabe nada

?: Oye si se algo

Skipper: qué?

?: Que no se nada

Skipper: ven, es obvio que está loco

Kowalski y rico: oye

Skipper: no siento

Cabo: bien, y por qué no lo descubrimos

Kowalski: graciosa idea cabo,

Skipper: está bien, vamos

Se van al laboratorio de kowalski

_Primera prueba_

Kowalski: para tu primera prueba veremos que sexo eres con esta maquina

?: Ok

Kowlaski: solo escupe en este vaso

?: ok (escupe en el vaso y se lo da a kowalski)

Skipper: me guta

Cabo: si, finalmente descubrimientos que es el misterioso sujeto

Skipper: si, verdad rico

Rico: si

Kowalski: (toma el paso y lo pone en la maquina) bien, para atrás (enciende la maquina)

?: Estoy muy emocionado

Cabo. Yo también

Skipper: no se olviden de mí

Rico: si

_La máquina termina de analizar el ADN_

Kowalski: bien, ya esta

Todos: y es

Kowalski: menos, hembra

Todos: HA….

Kowalski: (ve lo fusibles) esperen los fusibles estaban mal, otra vez, (lo repara), rayos no entiendo por qué no le quito el limpiador de picos,

Cabo: el signo de menos era en realidad un signo de mas incompleto

?: SI, ya se algo de mi

Cabo: si, genial

?: ya me había asustado, espero que eso no les aiga causado problemas, verdad skipper

Skipper: ja, si, ni te imaginas

_Segunda prueba_

Kowalski: bien para tu segunda prueba te vamos a poner una lista de nombre y tú vas a escoger el que más te guste

?: Ok

Skipper: muy bien cabo dale

Cabo: ok, Roberto

?: No

Cabo: Rogelio

?: No

Cabo: Alejandro

?: No

Cabo: Alexander

?: NO

Cabo: Carlos

?: No

Cabo: ángel

?: No

Cabo: Daniel

?: No

Cabo: Eduardo

?: No

Cabo: Kevin

?: No

Cabo: Ernesto

?: No

Cabo: Sebastián

?: No

Cabo: Alex

?: No

Cabo: Ricky

?: No

Cabo: .Ricardo

? NO

Skipper: esto es desesperante

Rico: aja

Kowalski: ten paciencia skipper

Cabo: Bob

?: No

Cabo: Mario

?: No

Cabo: Javier

?: A…..

_Todos se emocionan _

?: No

Skipper: POR FAVOR

Cabo: Víctor?

?: Esperen ya lo tengo, ROBERTO

Skipper: pero QUE

Kowalski: interesante elesión

Cabo. Ya lo creo

Rico. Aja

_tercera prueba_

Kowalski: para tu tercera prueba veremos tu personalidad?

Roberto: ok, a ver qué puedo hacer

Skipper: rico, tu primero divierte un rato con Roberto

Roberto: QUE?

Rico: CHI, KABOOOM

Roberto: tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

_Entonces rico se llega a Roberto al central park_

En el central park

_Llegan rico y Roberto al central park y rico le da a Roberto dinamita y rico luego se pone a explotar dinamita_

Roberto: HANN.. , rico creo que no me gusta explotar dinamita

Rico: naaa. Toma, granadas

_Roberto toma las granadas que le da rico_

Roberto: PERO LAS GRANAS SI ME GUSTA,

_Entonces rico y Roberto se quedan en central park explotando granada_

En el laboratorio de Kowalski

_Kowalski estaba al frente de un pizarrón y Roberto estaba sentado en un silla_

Kowalski: muy bien Roberto, hoy te voy a enseñar las matemáticas

Roberto: ABURRIDO

Kowalski: como tu puedes decir que las matemáticas son aburridas

Skipper: yo le creo

Kowalski: skipper de que lado estas

Skipper: del lado que me conviene

Kowalski: ok, entonces Roberto no va a aprender matemáticas

Roberto: que tal si probamos con física cuántica

Kowalski: pero no sabes nada de matemáticas, como esperas sabes de física cuántica

Roberto: si se matemáticas

Kowalski: a ver

Roberto: 2+2= pez, 7+7= triangulo, 3+3= 8, 4x4=una camioneta todo terreno, , y 4 elevado a la 3 potencias = a 64, ves que si se de matemáticas

Kowalski: ok, pasemos a física cuántica

Roberto: si física cuántica

Skipper: que es la física cuántica?

En la parte de arriba del habitad de los pingüinos

_Cabo le iba a enseñar a Roberto sobre ser amable_

Cabo: muy bien Roberto, te voy a enseñar sobre como el amor

Roberto: yo ya se eso, es cuando papa pingüino y mama pingüino se…

Cabo: eso no, sobre la amistad y la amabilidad

Roberto: a era eso

Cabo: si, tienes que aprender que tienes que portarte bien si y respetar a los demás si quieres vivir bien con todos

Roberto: entonces si se portan mal conmigo los tengo que mandar al otro mundo

Cabo: NO.., tienes que aprender que avecé hay cierta criaturas que son muy malas y que tienes que aprender a defenderte de esos malas criaturas

Roberto: que edad creses que tengo?, acaso te perfecto un pingüino pequeño?

Cabo: no.., pero no que tienes la mente en blanco

Roberto: bueno, en eso tienes razón

Cabo: bien, ahora prosigamos

Roberto: yo creo que no es necesario todo eso, para que crees que tenemos conciencia

Cabo: para ignorarme y holgazanear?

Roberto: si, por eso no creo que es necesario todo eso

Cabo: como quieras, entonces te enseñare el zoológico

Roberto: ya e adelante, la nutria se llama Marlene, el canguro se llama Floyd, los chimpancés se llaman, manos y el otro phil, y finalmente los lémures se llama, rey julio, Mario y mort,

Cabo: este pues que te digo?

Roberto: pues no se

En el habitad de los pingüinos

_Se encontraban en fina y skipper se movía de un lado a otro_

Skipper: muy bien chicos, como les a salido Roberto

Kowalski: por mi esta bien

Rico: CHI, MUY BIEN

Cabo: esta bien, aunque pudo salir mejor

Roberto: si y ustedes pues que ondas son militares, espiras o que?

Skipper: as no que te hace pensar eso

_En es aparece una gran pantalla detrás de skipper y sale en la tv el pingüino alfa_

Pingüino alfa: elite 11 repórtense, no tengo nada que hacer así que quise hacer un reporte sorpresa ya que ustedes son muy buenos siento espías o militares o n ose que seamos pero al caso, repórtense

Skipper: SL 11 REPORTANDOME

Kowalski: KC 2000 REPORTANDORE

Rico: RE 5000 REPORCHANDOSE

Cabo: CL 3 REPORTANDOSE

Roberto: R NOSE QUE DE NO SE CUANTO

Pingüino alfa: quien es el nuevo?

Skipper: este es un pingüino de intercambio, este..haan… RN 15

Roberto: este si, soy RN 15

Pingüino alfa: bueno no importa, y como han estado sus ultimas misiones últimamente

Skipper: todo bien pingüino alfa

Kowalski: no se nos an presentado caso malos

Cabo: y todo esta como siempre

Rico: ALSKDFJGJTIO

Roberto: y yo acabo de llegar de intercambio, este de.., pues de… este.. ME… XI..

Rico: CO

Roberto: así México

Pingüino alfa: ok, luego me encargo de ti RN 15

Roberto: esta… Bien…

Pingüino alfa: PINGÜINO ALFA FUERA

_Se apaga la tv y otra vez se nueva pa no se donde_

Roberto: ESTAN LOCO, ESTEDES SON EPSIAS O MILITARES O NO S QUE, Y ADEMAS LE ENGAÑARON A SU OFICIAL SUPERIOR AL MANDO DE MI

Skipper: decida Roberto

Kowalski. Tendrían que pasar como 10 años para que se quiera cuenta que no eres espía o militares o no se

Roberto: y eso porque?

Rico: EEDODLFLGKGJGJJBBKJMBMVNVNVC FC

Roberto: que cosa dijo?

Skipper: exacto rico por eso

Roberto: entienden al loco?

Rico: OYE

Cabo: si, un poco

Roberto: ok, entonces ya soy un militar o espía o agente secreto o que cosa son ustedes?

Skipper. No lo creo, para eso tendríamos que ir al cuartel central fugarnos al estilo misión imposible y poner tus datos, que no sabemos bien todavía, en la computadora central y salir con vida de hay

Kowalski: lo cual es casi imposible

Cabo: y no creo que el pingüino alfa te vuelva espía o militar o que cosa somos?

Roberto: entonces no me volveré uno de ustedes?

Skipper: me tomo que no

Cabo: lo siento Roberto

Roberto: y cuando me recupere, que me va a pasar

Kowalski: pues este, pues teníamos pensado

Skipper: enviarte a la Antártica

Roberto: que, ustedes piensan en abandonarme

Cabo: diciéndolo de esa forma suena algo feo

Skipper: PUES SI

Kowalski: pero no te sientas mal Roberto

Rico: TENIA QU EPASAR

Roberto: entiendo entonces, si así se van aponer las cosa, YA NO QUIERO SABER QUIEN SOY., me tengo que ir

Cabo: no Roberto espera

Kowalski: déjalo ir cabo

Skipper: tiene que superar eso

Rico: CHI

Roberto: ustedes nunca me entendieron, adiós me voy pero del zoológico

Cabo: no, ROBERTO.., ESPERA..

Roberto: ADIOS CABO, Y ADIOS A TODOS, GRACIAS POR NADA

_Roberto se va_

_**Continuara…..**_


	2. un misterioso sujeto parte: 2

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Entonces los cuatros pingüinos estaban en su guarida, y estaban algo preocupados por Roberto_

Cabo: que hemos echo

Rico: CHI, JVEIEFNEFVEVNEVRVFR

Kowalski: tenemos que recuperar a Roberto

Skipper: está bien, vamos pues

**En los pasillo del zoológico de central park **

_Roberto estaba asustado y perdido en el zoológico_

Roberto: bien, pues ahora, que es lo que voy a hacer

_De repente le llegan un sujeto con una bata blanca y lo coloca en una bolsa_

Roberto: AAAAA… AUXLIO, ME SECUESDRAN, AVE EN PELIGRO

Dentista: _(se ríe)_ no iras a ningún lado pequeño escurridizo

Roberto: QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ

Dentista: bien, y ahora tengo que salir de aquí sin llamar la atención

_En eso le llega alice_

Alice: OIGA, que lleva allí

Dentista: nada, nada, no llevo nada

_Luego suena un ruido que aria un pingüino _

Alice: con que nada eee…

Dentista: bueno, pues…,

_Entonces el dentista sale corriendo_

Dentista: HASTA NUNCA

Alice: OIGA, REGRESE AQUÍ CON ESE PINGÜINO, bueno ya que, llévatelo

_Después el dentista se sube a su camioneta y sale para la calle, los pingüinos logran ver que Roberto fue secuestrado por un dentista y van por su ayuda _

**En las calles de nueva york **

_Los pingüinos persiguen al dentista en su carro rosa_

Skipper: vamos muchachos, atrapemos a ese malvado dentista

Kowalski: no sé, pero siento que ese dentista se me hace conocido

Rico: KKCMEFVMEFVMEBINEB

Cabo: VAMOS, si se puede

_En la camioneta del dentista, el conducía su camioneta y Roberto estaba en el otro asiento dentro de una bolsa _

Roberto: AAAAAA…, DEJEME SALIR

Dentista: YA PINGÜINO, DEJA DE QUEJARTE

_De repente aparece un tráiler que casi choca con la camioneta del dentista, pero el dentista logra esquivarlo _

Dentista: rayos, eso estuvo cercas

_En eso Roberto se logra salir de la bolsa y trata de escapar, pero el dentista no se lo permite_

Dentista: A DONDE

Roberto: genial, fui secuestrado por un bato loco

_De regreso con los pingüinos _

Skipper: ok, primero nos acercaremos los mas que podamos a la camioneta, ya después, yo, rico y cabo saltamos a la camioneta y rescatamos a Roberto, mientras que Kowalski se queda en el auto, entendido

Todos: ENTENDIDO

_Luego los pingüinos se acercaron lo más que pudieron de la camioneta del dentista, y skipper, rico y cabo saltan a la camioneta del dentista y Kowalski se queda en el auto, entonces cuando el dentista siente que los pingüinos subieron a su camioneta, el dentista arranca a todo lo que da, haciendo que skipper, rico y cabo se sujetaran de lo pudiese para no salir volando, pero al final los pingüinos salen volando de la camioneta del dentista, y caen fuertemente en la calle_

Skipper: _(dolorido)_ rayos, eso no salió como lo esperaba

Rico: _(Adolorido)_ A, A…, JURNRNEVNEFVQ

Cabo: _(dolorido)_ eso dolió, y Roberto sigue en la camioneta de ese dentista

Skipper: _(adolorido)_ creo que Kowalski tiene razón, los dentista dan miedo

Rico: _(adolorido) _SII, Y AHORA QUE

Skipper_: (Adolorido) _creo que tendremos que ir a la guardia del dentista

Cabo: _(Adolorido)_ está bien, por Roberto

_Entonces en eso llega Kowalski en el auto_

Kowalski: los llevo

Skipper: _(adolorido)_ si, claro Kowalski

Kowalski: no hay de que

**En la guarida del dentista**

_El dentista se estaciona en su cochera, sale de su auto y con una mano se lleva a Roberto hasta su laboratorio _

Dentista: sabes en los problemas que me metiste por haberte escapado EEEE..

Roberto: pues claro que no, soy un pingüino, tonto

Dentista: bueno, no importa, ahora terminare lo que comencé

Roberto: bien, ahora alguien me puede recordar porque escape

_Entonces el dentista pone a Roberto en una jaula_

Roberto: OYE, YO NO OSY TU MASCOTA, TAMPOCO SOY MASCOTA DE NADIE

Dentista: por mucho tiempo me dijeron que yo estaba loco

Roberto: pues yo digo que si, en veces llego a pensar que platico contigo

Dentista: pero eso termina ahora, todo gracias a ti

Roberto: QUE, a que te refieres con eso

_Entonces de repente salió una pingüina al lado de Roberto _

Violeta: de que tú antes eras un humano, pero mi amo te convirtió en un pingüino

Roberto: QUE, yo soy un humano, debes estar equivocado nena

Violeta: vuélveme a llamar así, y te mato

Roberto: está bien, pero no te enojes

Dentista: y ahora, solo tengo que llevar mi invento a la convención de ciencias del año, y así solo asi, me volveré muy famoso Y MILLONARIO _(risa malvada) _

Roberto: un momento, si se supone que yo soy un humano, entonces por qué no recuerdo serlo

Violeta. Porque te borraron la memoria, tonto

Roberto: OYE, vuélveme a decir tonto, y te mato

Violeta: realmente lo arias

Roberto: AAAAAAAA…, no

Violeta: pues entonces, CALLATE

Roberto: pero que molesta eres

Violeta: ni me lo recuerdes

Dentista: VIOLETA, DEJA DE DISCUTIR CON EL NUEVO, que mi nueva vida me espera, y el asegurara mi nueva vida _(risa malvada) _

Roberto: hay no, quien sabe que me haga ese loco, tengo que escapar de aquí

Violeta: lo siento, pero no puedo permitirte eso

Roberto: entonces, prepare para sufrir dolor

_Entonces Roberto trata de golpear a violeta, pero lo logra hacerlo y en cambio violeta lo golpea fuertemente haciendo que Roberto cayera dolorosamente al suelo_

Roberto: (adolorido) ahí, muy cuerpecito

Violeta: ya te puedes calmar

Roberto: NO

Violeta: pues que mal por ti

_Luego en ese preciso instante llegan los cuatros pingüinos al lugar_

Skipper. Rayos, no fue nada fácil llegar a este lugar

Cabo: ni que lo digas skipper

Rico: MIREN

Kowalski: al parecer, tenemos a otro maniático salido de un manicomio

Skipper: Porque siempre nos topamos con estos tipos

Rico: NO CHE…

Skipper: bien, no importa, entonces, AL ATAQUE

_De repente los cuatros pingüinos salen de su escondite y comienzan a atacar al dentista_

_Dentista: RAYOS, DE DONDE RAYOS SAIERON ESTOY TONTOS PINGÜINOS _

_Luego el dentista logra meter a los cuatro pingüinos en jaulas al igual que Roberto_

Skipper: esto no puede ser, nos atraparon muchachos

Cao. Pero como pudimos caer tan bajo

Rioc: PO QUE

Kowalski: pero han no nos vence, aun podemos ganar, un sujeto de bata no nos vencerá

Skipper: bien dicho Kowalski

Kowalski: gracias skipper

Skipper: de nada Kowalski

Dentista: tontos pingüinos, nunca saldrán de aquí, nadie escapa del mi, el dentista

Skipper. Ese es tu nombre, apodo, o que onda

Dentista: pues así me gusta que me digan, por mi segundo trabajo, skipper

Skipper: QUE, como es que me contesto, como es que sabe mi…,

Dentista: por si no se han dado cuenta, puedo hablar con los animales

Roberto: genial, eso explicaría ciertas cosas

Dentista: como sea, ahora todo ustedes están bajo mi poder, y no volverán a ver la luz del día, _(risa malvada)_

Skipper: pues no lo creo, RICO

_En eso rico vomita algo que lo ayuda a salir de su jaula y también saca a Roberto _

Skipper. BIEN EQUIPO, VAMONOS

Roberto: SIII, OTRA EVZ SOY LIBRE

Dentista: VIOLETA DETENLOS

Violeta: no ha problema dentista

_Después violeta les interrumpe el escape a los otros pingüinos_

Kowalski: _(sorprendido)_ violeta

Violeta: hola Kowalski

Skipper: la conoces

Kowalski: conocerla?, es mi hermana gemela

Roberto: Tienes una hermana gemela?, interesante

Violeta: si, pero jamás saldrán de este lugar

Rico: FRNVRNUNBBTBB E

Skipper: Quieres apostar

Cabo: vamos ya, EL DEMENTE AQUÍ VIENE

Dentista: QUE NO ESCAPEN

Skipper: Bien equipo, VAMONOS DE ESTE LUGAR

_Entonces los pingüinos esquivan a violeta y se van a la cochera y toman la camioneta del dentista_

**En la calles de nueva york **

_Después Los pingüinos salen a toda velocidad en la camioneta del dentista, perseguidos por violeta que estaba en su moto especia a su medida_

Cabo: SKIPPER, NOS PERSIGUEN A TODA VELOCIDAD

Skipper. RICO, MAS VELOCIDAD

Rico: CHI, NUEVNUEFVNQEVE

Kowalski: _(conduciendo)_ rayos, es difícil conducir a esta velocidad

Roberto: YO CONDUZCO

Kowalski: _(conduciendo)_ CLARO QUE NO

Roberto: Está bien

Cabo: HAY NO, CUIDADO AL FRENTE

Kowalski, rico y Roberto: QUE

Skipper: CUBRANSE

_Entonces los pingüinos chocan contra una casa_

**En la casa de Roberto **

_En eso los pingüinos deciden meterse a la casa_

Kowalski: mmmm…, al parecer esta vacía

Skipper: no me digas

Rico: IVRNUVNUBNQBB

Cabo: que grade es esta casa

Roberto: si, pero por alguna extraña razón, se me hace tan conocida

Kowalski: quizás, si fuiste un humano después de todo

Roberto: no digas tonterías Kowalski, yo soy un pingüino in punto

Cabo: estas seguro Roberto, pues no recuersas nada de tu pasado

Rico: IVRNVNUBGBWNY

Skipper: Además de que te persigue un fulano loco, y la hermana gemela malvada de Kowalski, nos persigue y sigo que eras humano

Roberto: ñeeee…, puras tonterías, aunque

Cabo: que te pasa Roberto

Roberto: creo que estoy comenzando a recordar algo

Kowalski: creo que si estoy en lo correcto, esta es tu casa y estar aquí te hace recordar tu pasado

Roberto: creo, creo, creo, QUE ES CIERTO… AAAAA…

Skipper: RAYOS, ROBERTO ENLOQUESIO

Rico: ñeeee…, ni tanto

_Entonces Roberto comenzó a recordar todo su pasado, y también cuando fue al dentista y lo secuestro y lo convirtió en pingüino_

Roberto: rayos, creo que si era humano

Skipper: lo vez, Kowalski tenía razón, cosa extraña, pero tenía razón

Kowalski: un momento skipper, me acorde de algo, ese dentista se me hacia familiar, porque era mi ex dueño

Skipper: tu es dueño

Cabo: apoco Kowalski

Rico: CHAN, CHAN, CHAN

Roberto: aunque, eso podría significa que Kowalski también fue humano, no

Skipper: sii…, eso explicaría tu enorme inteligencia, que solo sirve para meternos en problemas

Kowalski: lo siento, pero lo importante es salir primero de esa situación

_De repente aparece violeta atravesando la ventana con su moto _

Violeta: Ya ríndanse, y nadie saldrá herido

Skipper: no te tenemos miedo

Violeta: esperaba que dijeras eso

Kowalski: basta skipper, esta pelea es entre ella y yo

Rico: VNQVINQIIBNBTQBTBQT

Roberto: estoy con Kowalski, vámonos de aquí

Skipper: esperen, recuerden, un pingüino nunca nada solo

Roberto: peor si estamos en tierra

Skipper: no entendiste el mensaje Roberto

Roberto: AAAA…, no

Cabo: entonces que hacemos con violeta

Violeta: ahora díganme, quien es el primero de ustedes que va a sufrir

Roberto: AAAAA…, YA ESTOY ARTO DE ELLA

_Luego Roberto toma un palo que encontró en el piso, y trata de golpear con eso a violeta, pero violeta lo esquiva rápidamente, Roberto sigue con lo mismo, y violeta igualmente lo esquiva, hasta que logra detener los golpes de Roberto con tal palo y se lo quita_

Roberto: OYE, NO ES JUSTO

_Después violeta golpea fuertemente a Roberto con tal palo_

Violeta. Alguien más

Rico: UHQEFVQHEIQEBHJ

Cabo: si, vamos rico

Violeta: tontos

_En eso rico y cabo se ponen en guardia, luego rico vomita una bazuca y trata de dispararle a violeta, pero ella esquiva los disparos de rico, y además también peleaba con cabo a la vez, desafortunadamente rico le da accidentalmente a cabo _

Rico: lo chento

Cabo: _(adolorido)_ no hay problema

Violeta: ahora es tu turno rico

Rico: CLARO QUE NO

Violeta: pues veamos

_Entonces rico le dispara todo lo que puede, peor violeta igualmente esquiva todo los disparos de rico, finalmente violeta golpea a rico y lo deja en el suelo, violeta toma la bazuca de rico y le dispara, dejando a rico muy adolorido _

Violeta: alguien mas

Skipper: aun estoy yo

Violeta: pues deberías empezar a correr

Skipper: ja, no lo creo

Violeta: bien, mejor para mí

Skipper: pues empecemos ya

_Luego skipper y violeta comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero violeta rápidamente engaña a skipper y lo golpea, dejándolo confundido en el suelo_

Skipper: OYE, eso no es así

Violeta: pues a mí me da igual

Skipper: bien, revancha

Violeta: como quieras

_Entonces skipper y violeta vuelven a pelear, pero esta vez se mueven por todo el lugar hasta la cocina, donde llegan hasta el lavabo, después de toda la larga pelea skipper y violeta se les notaba muy cansados, violeta que no quería perder, toma un cuchillo y apuñala en el estomago a skipper, y skipper cae herido al lavabo _

Violeta: SI, nadie puede vencerme, soy la mejor, o si, si es cierto, soy la mejor, nadie me puede vencer, SOY LA MEJOR, QUE NO

_Pero le llega Kowalski por detrás_

Kowalski: aun te falta vencerme a mi

Violeta. Enserio hermanó, de verdad te quiere enfrentar a mi

Kowalski: O SII…

Violeta: bien, es tu decisión, Y VAS A PERDER

Kowalski: no lo creo, esta vez, NO

_De repente ambos hermano comienza a pelear, y por un mal paso ambos cae por la ventana hacia la calle_

**En la calle **

_Ambos pingüinos se habían golpeado fuertemente el cuerpo contra la carretera _

Kowalski: hay no, estamos en medio de la carretera

Violeta. Y crees que eso me asusta, ven a ca Kowalski, todavía no termino contigo

Kowalski: no violeta, tenemos que irnos de aquí, estar en la calle puede ser peligroso

Violeta: tú eres un miedoso, UN GRAN MIEDOSO

_De repente Kowalski ve que un tráiler se acercaba rápidamente_

Kowalski: VIOLETA CUIDADO

Violeta: QUE, AHORA QUE PASO KOWALSKI

Kowalski: VIOLETA, TEN CUIDADO CON EL TRAILER

Violeta: CUAL TRAILER KOWALSKI

Kowalski: DETRÁS DE TI, CUIDADO

Violeta: OOOO…, EL TRAILER ESTA DETRÁS DE MI, VERDAD

_Violeta voltea rápidamente su cabeza para ver que el tráiler ya estaba a su espalda, dejándola paralizada y finalmente violeta es aplastada por el tráiler que iba a toda velocidad_

Kowalski: VIOLETAAAAA…

**En la casa de Roberto**

_Kowalski regresa triste con su equipo_

Rico: NNVIHIVNHNHBVVE

Cabo: que paso Kowalski

Kowalski. Violeta, mi hermana, murió

Cabo: hay no, que mal

Rico: VJNVQINJQBBQTTNB

Roberto: pues, que mas podemos hacer

Kowalski: AAAA…, me recuerdan donde esta skipper

Roberto: así esta medio muerto en el lavabo de la cocina

Kowalski: QUE, espero que este bien

_Entonces Kowalski rápidamente fue a ver a skipper, lo revisa y se alegra_

Skipper: _(adolorido)_ Kowalski, como estoy

Kowalski: bueno, la herida por suerte no es grave

Cabo. QUE BIEN

Roberto: me alegra

Rico: SI, CNVBBEBFVIEBVHBFHE

Roberto: no enserio, hagan algo con ese loco

Rico: OYE

Skipper: _(adolorido)_ bueno Roberto, despeas de esta loca aventura, e decidido, que puedes quedarte en la elite

Roberto: enserio, QUE BIEN

Skipper: _(adolorido)_ así es

Roberto: SIIII, POR FN SOY UN ESPIA O MILITAR O AGENTE SECRETO O QUE RAYOS SON USTEDES

Kowalski: bueno, bienvenido a la elite Roberto

Rico: SI…, UN NUEVO INTEGRATE

Cabo: sii, mas amigos, mas diversión

Skipper: _(adolorido)_ AAA…, y Roberto, que hay con tu casa, y con tu vida de humano

Roberto: hay skipper, digamos que, soy un pingüino

Todo: SI, QUE VIVA LA ELITE 11

**En la guarida del dentista**

_El dentista se puso molesto por el fracaso de violeta, y la fuga de Roberto_

Dentista: rayos, Roberto escapo, pero no creas que te dejare en paz, ME ESCUCHASTE ROBERTO, CUIDATE, QUE NADIE ESCAPA DEL DENTISTA, o no es así mariana

_Entonces de la sombras sale una pingüina_

Mariana: así es dentista


	3. exceso de confianza

**__****_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_  


* * *

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos dormían tranquilamente, hasta que su despertador los despierta _

Skipper: bien muchachos, a levantarse, ya es hora

Roberto: pero es muy temprano

Skipper: la acción no espera a nadie Roberto

Roberto: que curioso

Skipper: bien equipo, ahora vamos a entrenar

Kowalski: tan pronto

Rico: JIDWNHJVJVRJRBB

Cabo: pero si apenas son las, 5 DE LA MAÑANA

Skipper: que acabo de decir

Kowalski. Buen punto

Skipper. Bien, entonces a entrenar

Roberto: vamos skipper, por que no mejor vamos por unos helados

Skipper: ROBERTO, se que te quedaste como pingüino por qué no te gustaba trabajar duro

Roberto .soy tan obvio

Rico: SI

Skipper: pues te tengo noticias, nosotros también trabajamos duro

Roberto: que aguafiestas skipper

Kowalski: AAAAAA…, skipper, tenemos un problema al parecer

Skipper: ahora que pasa Kowalski

Kowalski: es solo que, según mi periódico de la agencia secreta, hámster vil escapo de prisión

Skipper: IMPOSIBLE, ese hámster demente, como lo logro

_**Entonces aparece un flashback de hámster vil escapando y lo guaridas que vigilaban a hámster vil seguían bien dormidos**_

Skipper: ñeeee… bueno no tenemos tiempo para pensar en su escape, escapo y ahora tenemos que atraparlo

Roberto: GENIAL, un villano, por fin podre aplicar mis ridículamente complejas técnicas de combate

Skipper: lo siento Roberto, debido a que tú no has entrenado lo suficiente, pones en peligro la misión, lo siento pero no tengo más opción que dejarte aquí

Roberto: pero porque, soy muy capaz de vencer a hámster vil

Skipper: te quedas aquí, y es lo último que voy a decir, bien muchachos vámonos

_Los pingüinos se van, dejando a Roberto solo en la guarida, de repente Roberto se pone a pensar la situación _

Roberto: ese skipper no sabe de lo que está hablando, yo soy muy capaz de vencer a ese tal hamster vil, o como se llame, es más desobedeceré las ordenes de skipper, si le demostrare que puedo vencer a hasmter vil yo solo, y además creo saber donde esta

**En la guarida improvisada de hámster vil **

_Se encontraba hámster vil en su guarida improvisada, pensando en un plan para conquistar al mundo_

Hámster vil: ja, no puedo creer que escaparme de la prisión de esos molestos pingüino, haya sido tan fácil, ahora tengo que pensar en cómo conquista el mundo que me pertenece, pero como, como, como,

_Entonces aparece Roberto en la puerta, en eso Roberto cae cansado al suelo_

Roberto: _(cansado)_ por fin, llegar aquí no fue nada fácil, y encontrarte hámster vil, menos

Hamter vil: pero quien rayos ese tu

Roberto: soy tu fin, pero puedes decirme Roberto

Hámster vil: a, hola Roberto, QUE RAYOS HACES EN MI GUARIDA

Roberto: esta es tu guarida, que horrible

Hámster vil: si lo se, y dime, COMO RAYOS ME ENCONTRASTE

Roberto: fácil, si yo fuera un hámster malvado y me acabo de fugar de la cárcel, donde me escondería

Hamster vil: PERO QUE RAYOS, soy tan obvio?, que horrible

Roberto: descuida hamster vil, te comprendo en eso

Hámster vil: bueno, y supongo que vienes a vencerme

Roberto: no de hecho, vengo a unirme a ti, quiero ser tu secuaz

Hasmetr vil: QUE, increíble, mi primer día fuera de prisión, y ya alguien quiere ser mi secuaz

Roberto: entonces que dices hámster, puedo ser tu secuaz, es que desde siempre quise ser un secuaz tuyo, usted es mi ídolo

Hamster vil: bueno, llegaste en un momento oportuno, y si necesito ayuda, entonces creo que está bien, eres mi secuaz

Roberto: que bien, gracias jefe

Hasmster vil. Bien, pero ahora quiero que me cuentes algo de ti, lo que sea

Roberto. Bueno, soy parte de una elite, y tengo acceso, pero muy poco, a la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, y vivo en un zoológico, es que pensé que pensé que así puede hacer ataques sorpresa, dudo que alguien e espere eso de mi

Hámster vil: Si Roberto, tienes razón, y ya que vives en un zoológico, como primeras tarea, quiero que te tragas un canguro de ese zoológico

Roberto: si jefe, como usted quiera

Hámster vil: y como es costumbre, una risa malévola, ahora

_Entonces hámster vil y Roberto se ríen malvadamente _

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos finalmente llegan a su guarida, leugo de una larga búsqueda de ese malvado hámster _

Kowalski. Por fin, hogar dulce hogar

Rico: CHI, VIJVRNKJRWKWJ VWRR

Cabo: pensé que jamás te volvería a ver cama _(se acuesta en su cama) _

Skipper: No puedo creer, que después de hora de intensa búsqueda, no pudieras encontrar a ese malvado hámster, por cierto, que hiciste mientras no estábamos Roberto

Roberto: que yo, nada, nomas veía la televisión, es muy interesante

Skipper: bueno, está bien, ahora a dormir, mañana debemos entrenar y más duro, un hamster malvado esta suelo, y es ridículamente muy peligroso, la agencia secreta nos avisara cuando hallan encontrado al hámster, desde entonces, entrenaremos duro los próximos días, desde el amanecer hasta el aterdecer, entoncetido

Kowalski, rico y cabo. ENTENDIDO SKIPPER

Skipper: dije entendido, Roberto

Roberto. Que, así si, si comprendí

Skipper: está bien?, entonces a dormir, hasta amaña

Roberto: Si skipper, hasta mañana

**En la guarida improvisada de hámster vil **

_Roberto llega a la guarida de a hámster vil con una bolsa en la cual tenía a Joey _

Joey:quien eres extraño, cuando joey saga de esta, lo lamentaras

Roberto: ya cállate joey

Joey. A joey no le gusta que lo callen

Hámster vil: bien hecho Roberto

Roberto: lo que sea para mi jefe

Hámster vil: perfecto, ahora usare al canguro para mis malvados propósitos

joey: a joey no le gusta ser parte de tu malvado plan

Hámster vil: Así, se me olvidaba, deja inconsciente al canguro

Roberto: esta bien, como ordene jefe

_Luego Roberto suelta a joey, y el canguro sale de la bolsa y se pone en guardia_

Joey: ahora si maestro, joey te dará una buena pelea, NADIE HACE ENOJAR A JOEY Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO

Roberto: ya cállate tonto

Joey: con que fuiste tú pingüino, AHORA JOEY TE DEJATRA CON HEMORRAGEAS INTERNAS

_De repente joey trata de golpear a Roberto, pero el pingüino esquiva al canguro y después Roberto noquea a joey como si nada_

Roberto: ahora que jefe

Hamser vil: ahora, nos desarenos de tu fastidiosa elite, primero actua natural, después peleamos, y al último le cuantas que tu eres un traidor a tu elite, y más tarde destruiremos la agencia de los pingüinos, genial, es un plan que no puede fallar

Roberto: gracias jefe, entonces hasta mañana

Hámster vil: Hasta mañana, Roberto

**En la parte de arriba del habitad de los pingüino **

_Los pingüinos nos sospecharan nada sobre Roberto, además de que estaban investigando la desaparición de joey_

Skipper: No puedo creer que el canguro allá desaparecido

Kowalski: esto es raro, joey no tiene por qué desaparecer

Rico: NICENWNJWKFKJFVFV

Cabo: tal vez, la desapareció de joey tenga algo que ver con hámster vil

Kowalski: pero que locuras dices cabo

Rico: NCHIVWHINJVNHJWWJV

Skipper: aunque es curioso que hámster vil allá escapado de prisión, y unos días más tarde joey desaparece

Roberto: sí, demasiado curioso, no creen

Skipper: Bien, pero no podemos perder más tiempo, ahora a entrenar

_De repente aparece hámster vil con un rayo congelador _

Hámster vil: ahora sí, sabrán de mí

Kowalski: _(sorprendido)_ no puede ser, es hamster vil _(grita)_

Rico: JMEOJRMJR3VJ3VRJ3M33B

Cabo: ES HASMTER VIL, el villano que hemos estado buscando

Skipper: bien equipo, para esto hemos estado entrenando, VAMOS TENEMOS QUE VENCER A HASMER VIL

Hámster vil: de hecho, yo vengo a destruirlos, y ganarles muy dolorosamente

Skipper: a que te refieres con eso ultimo hámster vil

Kowalski: eso quiere distraernos, vamos ataquemos al loco

Rico: QUE

Kowalski: al hámster

Rico. AAAAA…, OK

Cabo: si, te vamos a vences hamster vil

Hámster vil: pues veamos como lo logran, vencerme a mí y a mi secuaz, verdad Roberto

_De repente Roberto se aleja de su equipo y se queda un poco delante de hamster vil_

Roberto: así es hámster vil

Skipper: PERO QUE LOCURA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ

Hamster vil: veras skipper, Roberto ahora es mi secuaz

Rico: QUE

Kowalski: IMPOSIBLE

Cabo: no, Roberto no, Roberto como pudiste

Roberto: lo siento amigos, pero ahora soy malo _(risa malvada)_

Kowalski: la risa malvada, no puede ser, Roberto si es malvado

Skipper. No puedo creer que Roberto nos allá engañado

Rico. INVNIHVRNVRWVJJV

Cabo: no me digas que Roberto te ayudo a escapar de la cárcel

Hámster vil: en realidad, me escape solo, pero ya basta de plática, paremos a la acción

Skipper: quizás tengas un secuaz hámster vil, pero jamás nos vencerás

Roberto: estas seguro skipper

Skipper: SI, VAMOS MUCHACHOS, ATACEN

_**Entonces los pingüinos atacan y se corta la escena **_

**En la guarida improvisada de hámster vil**

_Los pingüinos estaban amarrados y colgando de un caldero con agua hirviendo _

Skipper. REPITANME COMO RAYOS, ROBERTO Y HAMSTER VIL NOS VENCIERON, Y COMO RAYOS TERMINO JULIEN CON NOSOTROS

Julien: hola, como están, si yo también quiero saber eso monja

Hámster vil: YA CALLENSE, que no ven que pueden morir en cualquier momento

Kowalski: lo sabemos, no es necesario que no los recuerdes a cada rato

Rico: NJJEJNVWNJVWKNVWJW

Julien: no entiendo porque siempre termino en situaciones como estas

Cabo: al menos, estamos justos

Skipper: cabo, te daría un golpe, pero tienes suerte, estamos bien atados

Rico: JVWINJFVJNVRJBKJBB3B333

Julien. Alguien me puede decir que cosa pasa aquí

Kowalski: hámster vil escapo y ….

Skipper: y Roberto es un traidor

Julien: el pingüino nuevo es un traidor, quien lo diría

_Mientras con Roberto y hámster vil _

Hámster vil: bien Roberto, ahora mataremos a tu ex equipo, y después atacaremos las instalaciones secretas de la organización secreta de los pingüinos

Roberto: está bien hámster vil, pero yo quiero matar a mis amigos

Hámster vil: está bien Roberto, como quieras, por ser un gran secuaz

Roberto: si, por fin me vengare de skipper por hacerme entrenar muy duro

_Entonces Roberto toma el control remoto y se acerca a su ex amigos _

Skipper: Kowalski, análisis

Kowalski. Estamos fritos

Rico: IJNJWNJVWNJWJWJW

Cabo: adiós amigos

Julien: _(triste)_ adiós corona

Roberto: adiós amigos, fue un placer conocerlos, pero hasta aquí termina el viaje

Skipper: Roberto, enserio, te desharás de nosotros y comenzara una vida como villano

Roberto. AAAAAAA…., deja lo pienso, SI _(risa malvada) _

_Entonces Roberto estaba a punto de oprimir el botón rojo, en eso el pingüino y julien solo podían esperar a que Roberto oprimiera el botón rojo para terminar con sus vidas, pero increíblemente Roberto en lugar de oprimir el botón rojo, baja a su equipo y a julien _

Julien. CASI NOS DAS UN INFARTO PINGÜINO LOCO

Skipper: pero, como

Kowalski: seguimos con vida?, _(ve que si)_ que alivio

Rico: CNHNJJNDVJKWVJVNJV

Cabo: si, sabias que no podías ser malvado Roberto

Roberto: lo sé, verdad que los asuste, lo siento amigos, pero quería demostrarle que si puedo con todo, y que no soy muy confiado

Skipper: Está bien Roberto, por tu valentía y por casi hacer que Kowalski se orinara del miedo

Kowalski. Oye, eso es ofensivo

Skipper: lo siento Kowalski, prepárate para esto Roberto, tu nuevo rango será el de cabo

Roberto: SI, SOY CABO

Skipper. Primera clase

Roberto: no inventes, SI, SOY CABO PRIMERA CLASE, y en mi primera semana, no puedo creerlo

Cabo: _(celoso)_ QUE, pero como, no inventes

Rico: jnmdencvwnvwnjwvnjwvw

Skipper: así, aun tenemos que vencer a hámster vil

Hámster vil: QUE, Roberto acaso tuviste el valor de traicionarme

Roberto: si, soy un traidor, PERO DE TI

Hámster vil: bueno, no importa, ahora tengo mi nuevo y confiable, ZAIBOR CANGURO, CANGU5000 ATACA

_Entonces cangu5000 comienza a volar y a dispararle a los pingüinos, mientras que en tierra, los pingüinos se protegían de las balas de cangu5000_

Julien: que ese n oes joey

Cabo: si, si es joey

Rico. JIDCWNJWJKVWJKVRW

skipper: eso explica la desaparición de joey

kowalski: pero como hámster vil puedo crear a cangu5000 con esta basura

hámster vil: ñeee.., tengo contactos

Kowalski: pero que zaibor tan súper genial, lástima que lo tenemos que eliminar

Roberto: Aléjense equipo, yo venceré a cangu5000

Skipper: pero Roberto, cangu500 es muy fuerte, no lo podrás vencer solo

Roberto: por favor skipper, mira lo que yo he logrado

Skipper: está bien Roberto, pero ten cuidado

Roberto: descuida skipper, lo tendré, gracias capitán

_De repente aparece cangu5000 del techo y le dispara a Roberto, quien este los esquiva rápidamente, entonces cuando cangu5000 estaba volando bajo Roberto se sube en el, en eso cangu5000 comienza a girar, moverse para todos lados y volar rápido para quitarse al pingüino polizonte de su espalda, haciendo que accidentalmente cangu5000 chocara contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente _

Roberto: listo, que fácil fue esto

Hamster vil: pero que, maldita tecnología barata, imposible, esto no puede ser, MI PALN ERA APRUEBA DE FALLA, COMO PUDE FALLAR

Roberto: por ser demasiado confiado, ahora ríndete hámster vil

Hámster vil: jamás, nunca me atraparas _(sale corriendo) _

Roberto: no lo creo

_Entonces Roberto rápidamente toma el rayo congelador de hámster vil, y después congela al hámster malvado_

Roberto: listo, ese hámster no volverá a molestarnos

Julien: ese rayo congelador es genial, me lo regalas

Roberto: lo siento julien, es mío ahora

Julien: YO OSY EL REY, Y COMO TAL, QUEIRO AHROA ESE RAYO CONGELADOR

Roberto: QUE ES MIO

Rico: NJFVWKJRFVVFFWFB BB

Skipper: bien hecho Roberto, y por vencer a hámster vil y a cangu5000, te elevo tu rango, ahora eres sargento

Roberto: SI, SOY IMPARABLE

Rico: OYE

Cabo: QUE, ahora sargento, esto no es justo

Skipper: la vida no es justa cabo

Kowalski: bien, creo que tenemos que devolver a hámster vil a la prisión de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Skipper: si, así es

Roberto: y que hacemos con joey

Kowalski: Creo que la agencia secreta de los pingüinos devolverá a joey a su estado original de canguro

Roberto: que nombre tan largo, que no tiene un acrónimo

Kowalski: si, creo que sí, creo que era la asp

Skipper: si, es la asp

Julien: pues a mí me alegra que todo esto allá terminado

Rico. ÑI, CFINHVNHJNJJJNVRRV

Cabo: y como, ahora tendré que volver a ver el ultimo

Skipper: bien, regresemos a casa

Julien: si, al zoológico de nueva york

Roberto: genial, me pregunto que mas aventuras me esperan en el futuro

Julien: que por cierto, no espero vivirlas, que me quitan de mis deberes reales

Roberto: Como sentarte en tu trono todo el día

Julien: si, pero es más difícil, molesto y agotador de lo que parece

Roberto: si, bueno, en fin, en que estaba, yo soy Roberto, y esta es mi nueva elite, por culpa de un científico loco deje mi vida humana atrás, pero ahora vivo mi vida de pingüino al máximo con mis amigos, skipper, Kowalski rico y cabo, en una organización secreta de pingüinos, la asp, vivo en el zoológico de central park, con mis nuevos amigos, y así mis amigos, no me importa quién era antes, ahora yo soy Roberto el pingüino, y esta es mi nueva vida, y jamás la dejare, adiós amigos


	4. la moto

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

**Afuera del habitad de los pingüinos **

_los pingüinos estaban en la noche afuera de su habitad _

Cabo: A…, kowalski, repíteme porque estamos a estas horas de la noche esperando a Roberto

Kowalski: cabo, no tengo ni idea

Rico: lñdfklfgjbjbikxcdis

Cabo: RICO, no creo que Roberto este haciendo eso

Skipper: yo si

Rico: dllfkfgkjgihgickdo

Kowalski: RICO, Roberto seria incapaz de hacer eso

Rico: A….., po que

Skipper: yo no lo dudo

Kowalski: ok?

Cabo: y si no llega kowalski

Kowalski: cabo, que te hace pensar eso

Cabo: hace 5 horas que estamos esperando a Roberto

Skipper: cabo, te digo que no debíamos esperarlo, y sabia que se va a tardar una eternidad

Kowalski: así, y por qué yo no ciento las horas parar

Cabo: POR QUE ACABAS DE LLEGAR, y además estas jugando con una playstation portátil, QUE ES DE ROBERTO

Kowalski: así, no me fije en eso _(sigue jugando en la play station portátil) _

Cabo: puedo jugar kowalski

Kowalski: NO…., es mi precioso

Cabo: ESO ES EL PRESIOSO DE ROBERTO

Kowalski: NOOOO…, es MI PRESIOSO

_Rico le quita la playstation portátil a Kowalski_

Rico: MIO….., SI

Kowalski: _(tratando de quitarle a rico la playstation portátil a rico)_ RICO ESE PSP, ES MIO….,

Rico: _(tratando evitar que kowalski le quite la playstation portátil)_ NO

Kowalski: pero si ya casi vencía al monstruo

Rico: MIO

Kowalski: RICO, si no me lo devuelves, TE PASASA LO MISMO QUE LE PASO A MANFREDI Y JOHNSON

Rico: A….., _(se lo devuelve a kowalski) _

Cabo: bien echo rico, no me gustaría que me pasara lo que le paso a manfredi y Johnson

Skipper: no entiendo como es que pueden actuar así por ese aparatito

Rico: lalkskduifjhgdlkgu

Cabo: rico, no digas eso

Rico: NO TE ESCUCHO

Cabo: RICO

Skipper: rico, si vuelves a decir eso te pondré en rojo

Rico: A… PO QUE

Kowalski: ASI, A SEGUIR JUGANDO, _(se apaga la play station portátil)_ HAY NO, se le acabo la energía

Cabo: interesante kowalski, MIREN, por fin llego Roberto

Kowalski: a que bueno, creí que tendría a que _(dramáticamente)_ espera

Rico: A…., PO QUE

_En eso llega Roberto en una moto _

Roberto: _(quitándose el casco_) ya llegue, muchachos

Cabo: y eso que es

Roberto: es un medio de trasporte de dos ruedas que me hace ver como un chico malo, U….., miren me queda la chaqueta de cuero, nomas me faltan unos pantalones de mezclilla, o como me gusta decirles, jeans

Cabo: A…, kowalski

Kowalski: es una moto, tal parece que a skipper le gusta

Cabo: así, mmm…., me gustan más las cuatrimoto

Kowalski: y que aquí no recuerdan las bicicletas

Skipper: kowalski, que es una bicicleta?

Kowalski: bueno no importa, Roberto de donde sacaste esa moto, que curiosamente es de nuestro tamaño

Roberto: es una larga historia kowalski

Kowalski: bueno, pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, y muy pronto volveré literal eso

Roberto: mejor en otra ocasión Kowalski

_Entonces llega julien _

Julien: wow y esto que es

Roberto: una moto

Julien: puedo conducirla?

Roberto: estas demente, pospuesto que claro que no

Julien. Vamos Roberto, solo una vez

Roberto: ya dije que no

Julien: ok, pero yo si soy divertido, no como otra personas

Skipper: U…, una moto, Roberto, con tu permiso, la voy a usar

Roberto: claro adelante, súbete

Julien: Y POR QUE EL SI PUEDE USARLA, Y YO NO

Roberto: por que el es skipper

Julien: ESO NO SE VALE

Roberto: pues lo siento compadre

Julien: se lo diré a mi madre juliana

_Julien se va llorando, y Skipper se sube a la moto y se va _

Cabo: Roberto, nomas te trajiste esa moto para que skipper se divirtiera

Roberto: si, por que preguntas joven cabo

_Kowalski, rico y cabo hacen sus caras de enojado _

Roberto: QUE?

Kowalski: sabes acabo lo que puede pasar si skipper se llega a divertir demasiado

Roberto: AAAA…, no, que acaso explotara, debería saber que le va a pasar

Kowalski: mucho peor

Cabo: aun recuerdo la última vez que paso

Rico: KDSKJSJFSDDFFVFS

Roberto: bien, tradúzcame lo que dijo el loco

Rico: OYE

Kowalski: bueno, la ultima que skipper se divertido fue en divertilunes, cuando

Cabo: perdió por accidente la corona de julien

Rico: CHI, muy feo

Roberto: wow…, yo pensaba que skipper explotaría

Kowalski: bueno eso también

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Todo el mondo estaba haciendo las cosas que todos los días haciendo_

Skipper: oye Roberto, me prestas tu moto

Roberto: lo siento skipper, pero ya te divertiste lo suficiente

Skipper: Roberto, acaso Kowalski te dijo lo del divertilunes

Roberto: pues si

Skipper: jejejejejeje, eso solo fue un tonto accidente, no volverá a pasar

Roberto :claro skipper, como digas

Rico: ÑEEE, LKEFVJFJGGAAA

Kowalski: algo me dice que ha a pasar algo malo

Cabo: por que lo dices Kowalski

Kowalski: por que siempre nos pasa de todo

Cabo: eso es cierto

**En la cochera**

_Skipper estaba a punto de tomas la moto de Roberto, pero es sorprendido por nada mas ni nada menos que Roberto_

Skipper: pero que, que demonios significa esto

Roberto: basta skipper, la moto es mía

Skipper: pues ya no, soy tu líder, y te digo que me des la moto

Roberto: lo siento skipper, pero no

Skipper: vas a alentar esto Roberto

Roberto: pues veamos que pasa

_Entonces Roberto y skipper se enfrentan en una feroz batalla, en la cual inicia skipper con un golpe, pero Roberto lo esquiva y le da una patada a skipper, que el líder esquiva, en eso skipper le hace una patada voladora a Roberto, pero Roberto la detiene y habiente a skipper lejos, skipper cae bien al suelo pero es sorprendido por Roberto que le da un golpe directo en el estomago, después skipper se recupera del golpe y le comienza a lanzar a Roberto todo lo que encontraba, Roberto por su parte esquiva con rapidez todo los objetos que le lanzaba skipper, Roberto queda algo cansado por tanto que esquivo, skipper aprovecha eso y le da un par de golpea a Roberto, dejando a Roberto cansado y en el suelo, luego skipper se sube a la moto_

Skipper: adiós Roberto

Roberto: NOO…, ALTO SKIPPER…, NOOO..

Skipper: hasta nunca

_Y skipper se va del lugar conduciendo la moto _

**En el habitad de los pingüinos**

_Los 4 pingüinos estaban preocupados por la conducta de skipper_

Roberto: esto no puede ser, skipper se esta comportando muy extraño

Kowalski: es como si esa moto tuviera algo malvado

Rico: chi, ljhgcdfhjjkbhtrcr

Cabo: eso es muy malo, imagínese si perdemos a skipper

Kowalski: tenemos que detener a skipper, antes de que pase algo realemnte malo con skipper

Roberto: pues debemos actuar, AHORA, quien que inicie la operación: deteniendo al motociclista loco

Cabo: genial

**En los pasillos del zoológico de central park **

_Skipper estaba conduciendo con su moto a todo lo que da por los pasillos del zoológico del central park, y los pingüino entonces llegan en escena_

Kowalski: wow…, skipper da a una increíble velocidad

Cabo: conduce como loco

Roberto: por que esta loco

Rico: SKIPPER LOCO

Roberto: ven , hasta el loco le dice a skipper loco

Rico: siii, OYE

Cabo: bien y como detenemos a skipper

Skipper: _(Conduciendo)_ NO PUEDEN

Kowalski: quizás destruyendo la moto

Roberto: QUE DESTRUYENDO MI PRESIOSO

Kowalski: bueno, o quizás solo bajando a skipper

Cabo: pero como bajamos a skipper de la moto

Rico: LKDKFKFBGMABGMBG

Kowalski: no tengo ni la mínima idea

Roberto: CUIDADO

_Entonces skipper conduce hacia donde estaban los otro pingüinos con la intención de atropellarlos, perol os pingüinos logran esquivar tal ataque de skipper_

Roberto: es oficial, skipper se volvió demente

Kowalski: es la moto, lo esta volviendo malvado

Cabo: PUES QUE TIENE ESA MOTO

Rico: LKDKFJJJEVVBGA

Roberto: lo tengo, que tal si uno se logra subir a la moto y detener a skipper, para así poder bajarlo

Kowalski: brillante idea Roberto, pero debemos detener un poco la moto primero, de lo contrario podría resultar fatal para cabo

Cabo: Y YO POR QUE

Rico: LKDCKFETBBGRB

Kowalski: vamos cabo, ya hablamos de eso

Cabo: esta bien, pero que no lo puede hacer Roberto

Roberto: que estas loco, podrá morir

Cabo: AAAAAA…, no es justo

Roberto :la vida no es justa, yo nunca pensé que me convertirían en un pingüino, aunque eso me saco de molesta y aburrida rutina diaria, me alegra que el dentista me sacara de eso, aunque tienes sus contras esto, que terminan no gustándome, en fin, en que estábamos

Rico: QUE DEBEMOS DETEÑER A SKIPPER

Roberto: ok, entonces cabo haz lo tuyo

Cabo: ok, Kowalski

Kowalski: ya voy, no me apresuren

_Entonces skipper estaba conduciendo tranquilamente la moto de Roberto _ _que por cierto iba a toda velocidad, de repente skipper llega a una zona que estaba llena de aceite y termina perdiendo el control, skipper trata desesperadamente de no caer y ni de perder el control, lo logra, pero termino yendo a una velocidad mas lenta, cabo entonces aprovecho esto y de la pared salto y se logra subir a la moto de skipper, skipper se da cuenta de que cabo estaba arriba, trata de quitarse a cabo de encima, pero cabo trata de no caer de la moto, pero finalmente la confusión termino en que skipper termina perdiendo el control y estrellándose contra el suelo _

Skipper: que paso

Cabo: skipper, VOLVISTE

Skipper: me fui?

Cabo: es una larga historia skipper

Skipper: pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

Cabo: este, mejor te la cuento en otra ocasión

Skipper: ok?, bien, espero que todo esto haiga terminado

Kowalski: también yo, increíble que una moto causara muchos problemas

Rico: CHI, KKEFKJJEVJAEVAJEV

Roberto: oigan, no han visto mi moto

Kowalski: no, que no estaba allí

Roberto: pues ya no esta desapareció

Skipper: mmm…, esto es muy raro

_Entonces apareció un lémur como de la altura de julien conduciendo la moto de Roberto, en eso el misterioso lémur se detiene y los pingüinos ven que el misterioso motociclista tenia unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos zapatos, una camisa, una chaqueta de cuero, y un casco en la cabeza, que cubría todo su cuerpo, y lo único que se le veía era su cola anillada _

saico: (risa malvada) nadie detiene a SAICO (risa malvada)

skipper: que otro demente

Kowalski: cola anillada?

Saico: YA NO ME DIGAN COLA ANILLADA, AHORA YO SOY SAICO, EL CONDUCTOR DE ESTA MOTO USPER GENIAL

Roberto: OYE ESA ES MI MOTO

Saico: PUES YA NO _(risa malvada)_

Rico: LKDKEKKBGRBBRR

Skipper: esto se esta poniendo muy feo

Kowalski: genial, dos problemas en una misma noche

Roberto: nuevo record no?

Skipper: ñeeee…., púes que te digo

Saico: no intenten detenerme tontos pingüinos, NADIE DETIENE A SAICO

_Saico se sube a la moto y se da conduciendo la moto de Roberto _

Roberto: genial, recupero mi moto, y otro loco me la vulve a quitar

Rico: QUE LOCO

Roberto: no sabes cuento rico

Skipper: bien ya vasta de hablar, tenemos un problema que resolver, que inicie la operación: detengan al motociclista loco

Cabo: mmm… que raro

Skipper: Que?, no les gusta el nombre

Roberto: ñeee.., peus que te digo, larga historia

Skipper: pues cuéntamela, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

Roberto: quizás en otra ocasión, ahora tenemos que vencer a un motociclista loco

Skipper: ok?, ahora todo le mundo esta muy extraño

Rico: ÑI QUE ÑO DIGAS SKIPPER

Skipper: así es rico

Kowalski: pero ahora como detenemos a saico

Roberto: tengo una idea pero requiere tiempo, y ustedes deben distraer a saico

Cabo: eso suena peligroso, peor no te vas a tardar las 5 hora que tardaste antes verdad

Roberto: bueno, si me voy a tardar, pero no tanto

Rico: OK, KKVVJABJAEBAEB

Kowalski: bien, entonces ve Roberto, aquí te esperamos

Skipper: bien equipo, ya escucharon a Roberto, VAMONOS

_Entonces Roberto se va por su cuenta, y los otros pingüinos se fueron tras saico_

Saico: _(conduciendo)_ A CON QUE VIENEN A LA FIESTA, PUES SE VAN A DIVERTIR

Skipper. Bien Kowalski, opciones, como de detenemos al motocicleta loco

Kowalski: bien pues podemos vencer a saico, si le pusiéramos obstáculos en su camino, y as tumbarlo al suelo, y solo así, tendremos mas ventaja sobre saico

Skipper: genial Kowalski, bien ya escucharon a Kowalski, SALTEMOS A LA ACCION

Rico: LKKKVBRNANNRG

Cabo: si, A DIVERTIRNOS

_Entonces los pingüinos saltan a la acción, y después los pingüinos le colocan obstáculos a saico, saico por su parte, descifra rápidamente lo que os pingüinos estaban haciendo y esquiva todos los obstáculos que le resentan los pingüinos_

Saico: _(conduciendo)_ tontos pingüinos, YA LES DIJE QUE NADIE DETIENE A SAICO, _(risa malvada)_ ESTA MOTO ES MIA Y PETURVASE LA PAZ TODA LA NOCE SIN PARAR _(mas risa malvada)_

Skipper: KOWALSKI Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS

Kowlaksi: PUES NO SE, YA NO SE ME OCURRE NADA

Cabo: lo sabia, SABIA QUE ROBERTO SE TARDARIA MAS DE LO DEBIDO

Rico: LKAKVSGBAGAG

Skipper: espero que roberto tenga la solución a esto

Kowalski: yo también espero eso

Roberto: no se preocupen, YO YA ESTOY AQUÍ

Skipper: genial

_Entonces los pingüinos ven que Roberto estaba sobre otra moto_

Skipper. QUE TENÍAS OTRA MOTO

Roberto: pues si, que?

Kowalski: que genial solución Roberto

Roberto: que, enfrenta el juego con juego, o este caso con motos

Rico: LKDKFVWKFAFEVAFB

Roberto: en fin, tengo un motociclista loco que vencer

_Entonces Roberto y saico se quedan viendo de frente, y ponen a rugir sus motores, en eso ambos motociclistas _

Saico: NADIE DETIENE A SAICO

Roberto: pues eso ya lo veremos

_Entonces ambos motociclistas comenzaron a conducir, Roberto rápidamente comienza a rodear a saico, saico por su parte trata de escapar de Roberto, después ambos motociclista se volvieron poner de frente, y ambos comenzaron a conducir hacia el otro, parecía que iban a colisionar, peor al final no paso, y ambos motociclista dejaron de conducir _

Saico: sabes amigo motociclistas, que tal si hacemos una carrera

Roberto: perfecto, y que propones

Saico: si tu ganas, te devuelvo tu moto, pero si yo gano, me dejaran en paz y podre hacer todo el escandalo que quiera

Roberto: me parece bien

**En las calles de nueva york **

_Ambos motociclistas estaban listo para la carrera, entonces el semáforo se puso en verde y ambos motociclistas arrancaros, después Roberto oprime un botón y a su moto le salen cohetes _

Saico. Pero que?

Roberto: NOS VEMOS EN LA META, PERDEDOR

_Entonces Roberto se va como el rayo y gana la carrera_

**En la meta**

_Los pingüinos estaban impresionados de Robert_

Kowalski: eso estuvo genial Roberto

Cabo: me dejaste muy impresionado Roberto

Rico: LSKKDMJEJAEBJMABGB, ROBERTO

Skipper: me dejaste muy orgulloso Roberto

Roberto: hay no fue nada, soy le puse turbo a mi moto

Saico: NOOO…, saico no soporta la humillación, saico se va

_Entonces saico se quita el casco e increíblemente el que estaba detrás del casco era nada mas ni manda menos que julien_

Todos: _(menos julien)_ JULIEN

Julien: QUE?, estaba aburrido, oye Roberto, ahora si me prestas tu moto

Roberto: NO


	5. sirvientes del puercoespin con dinero

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

**En el habitad de los pingüinos**

_Aparece el pingüino alfa por el televisor _

Pingüino alfa: hola elite 11

Skipper: hola pingüino alfa

Kowalski: y a que se debe tan increíble, aparición suya

Rico: ESÑACHOS EN PROPREMAS

Pingüino alfa: no lo sé rico

Rico: que bueno

Roberto: ya hable pingüino alfa

Cabo: ya, no nos mate del suspenso

Pingüino alfa: lamento decirle que su elite ha sido comprada

Skipper: comprada

Kowalski: por quien

Pingüino alfa: por rex, el puercoespín más rico de por aquí

Roberto: interesante, y ahora que nos va a pasar

Skipper: COMO SE ATREVE A VENDERNOS A ESE PUERCOESPIN, QUE DA MAS MIEDO QUE DRACULA

Pingüino: que?, estamos cortos de presupuesto

Cabo: hay no, estamos en problema

Rico: siiii

Kowalski: si, me temo que si

Skipper: esto es increíble, el pingüino alfa nos venció

Roberto: yo creo que hay que esperar lo mejor

Skipper: o lo peor

**En la mansión de rex **

_Los pingüinos llegan a tal mansión, que por cierto estaba algo desierta, y de pronto rex aparece en escena _

Rex: que bueno que pudieron venir

Skipper: si, y solo tengo una pregunto, PARA QUE RAYOS NOS QUIERES

Rex: es que ando solito

Kowalski: tienes millones y estas solo

Cabo: pero si estas en medio de la nada

Rico: wow..

Roberto: así jamás lograras hacer amigos

Rex: lo se, pero a quien le importa, bien a trabajar, ahora me pertenecen

Cabo: por que siento que esto no saldrá bien

Skipper: a mi jamás de obligaran a trabajar

Rex: entonces limpiaras los calabozos

Kowalski: tienes calabozos aquí

Rex: pues si, bien skipper al calabozo

Skipper: todo yo, todo yo, lo malo del esquipo siempre me tiene que pasar a mi

_Y skipper se va enojado al calabozo_

Rex: alguien más quiere acompañar a skipper

Rico: YO

Rex: pues ve rico, para que skipper no se sienta solo en el calabozo

Rico: OK

_Y rico se va a acompañar a skipper al calabozo_

Rex: alguien mas

_Y Kowalski, cabo y Roberto dicen con la cara que no_

Rex: seguros

_Y Kowalski, cabo y Roberto dicen con la cara que si_

Rex: muy bien, Kowalski tu hazme una maquina que me convierta en humano, cabo eres el cocinero, y Roberto tu eres el mayordomo

Roberto: como que una maquina que te convierta en humano, eso esta fuera de los límites de kowalski, o ya me había convertido en humano

Kowalski: BASTA, CREARE ESA MAQUINA AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA

Rex: genial, bues hazlo anda

Roberto: y si tu invento funciona, de paso a mi también quieres

Kowalski: esta bien, lo are, ENSEGUIDA, solo una cosa, donde esta el laboratorio

Rex: ve por este pasillo, llega hasta donde dice zona de descubrimientos, luego dobla en donde dice pasillo de la ciencia, después ve hasta el final del pasillo, baja las escaleras 3 pisos, sigue caminando por el pasillo de la desesperación, y encuentra la sala de tecnología, entra ve Asia la puerta que dice laboratorio, y listo abras llegado, comprendes

Kowalski: creo que si, entonces para allá voy

Cabo: AAAAA…, rex donde esta la cocina

Rex: esta detrás de ti

Cabo: ok, _(se voltea)_ es cierto

Roberto: y rex, donde esta la sala de entretenimiento

Rex: estamos en ella

Roberto: así, es cierto, lo siento

Rex: esta bien, no hay problema

**En el laboratorio **

_Kowalski llega a tal lugar y se impresiona con todo lo que había_

Kowalski: estoy en el paraíso?

Robot: no lo creo señor, esta listo para crear nuevos inventos

Kowalski: wow…, un robot, Pues claro que si

**En la cocina**

_Cabo también llega a su posición_

Cabo: bien, ya esto yaqui, y ahora, como se cocina

_Entonces ve a los lunacornios en la tv_

Tv: bienvenido a la clase de cocina, estas listo para cocinar

Cabo: que los lunacornios me enseñaran a cocina, GENIAL

**En la sala de entretenimiento **

_Rex y Roberto estaba jugando en la play station 3_

Rex: SI, YA CASI TE TENGO

Roberto: NO, YA MATALO, YA MATALO, MATALO

Rex: lo matare, CUANDO YO QUIERA

Roberto: esta bien, mátalo cuando tu quiera

Rex: eso hare

**En los pasillos de la mansión **

_Skipper y rico estaban caminando por los pasillo de la mansión, luego se detienen _

Skipper: bien rico, debemos escapar de aquí

Rico: POR QUE

Skipper: rex nos quiere lavar el cerebro, es increíble cierto, tenemos que escapar de aquí, no puedo creer que el pingüino alfa nos venciera, pero tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que nos metamos en problema

Rico: O, HO…

Skipper: ese o, no me gusto

_De repente comenzaron a salir armaduras de caballeros que se movían como por arte de magia y se también comenzaron a salir de las ventanas y atrás de los 2 pingüinos, hasta que los rodearon _

Rico: esto, no me guta

Skipper: pero que rayos esta pasando aquí

Rico: NOS ATACAN LOS MARCEANOS

Skipper: no, los hombre de metal

Rico: AAAAAA…, QUE ACHEMOS

Skipper: PELEAR

_Entonces una armadura se le acerco a skipper, y el pingüino con ua patado tumba a tal pieza de metal_

Skipper: que fácil

Rico: CHI, MUY MACHIL

_Rico vomita una bazuka y le dispara a las armaduras y deja a la mayoría en el suelo, pero de repente comenzaron a salir más_

Skipper: rayos, nos están acorralando, son demasiados

Rico: AAAAA…, TENEMOS QUE CHALIR DE AQUÍ

Skipper: si moriremos, MORIREMOS PELEANDO

Rico: OK, A PELEAR

_Y skipper y rico se ponen a pelear con todas las armaduras que se les ponían enfrente _

**En la sala de entretenimiento **

_Rex y Roberto seguían jugando _

Roberto: me caes bien rex

Rex: lo se, a quien lo le gustaría tener a un amigo rico, aunque yo no tenga muchos amigos que digamos

Roberto: sabes que, yo sere tu amigo

Rex: enserio, eso seria, GENIAL AMIGO, VAMOS TERMINEMOS LA PARTIDA

Roberto: si, pero que no tienes otras cosas trabajosas que hacer

Rex: ando de vacaciones, de que sirve tener millones, si no los vas a gastar

Roberto: excelente, en eso tienes razón

Rex: es mas, si quieres te regalo 100 mil dólares

Roberto: WOW…, te abrasaría pero no debo

Rex: es por las púas verdad

Roberto: pues no es eso, es solo que

Rex: este bien, si quieres abraza el dinero

Roberto: ok _(abraza el costal con dinero) _si quieres también beso el dinero

Rex: QUE ESTAS LOCO, si vas a besas el dinero, besa mínimo unos mil millones de dólares

Roberto: OK

_Y Roberto besa un costal con tal cantidad de dinero _

Roberto: y cuanto dinero tienes en total

Rex: unos 10 mil millones de dólares

Roberto: tienes esa cantidad de dinero

Rex: bueno, solo en tarjeta de debito, por que luego se me pierde el dinero

Roberto: y como le haces para tener tanto dinero, y que los humanos no sepan de ti

Rex: tengo contactos

Roberto: genial, cuando yo era humano, era una persona común y corriente, atrapado en mi vida cotidiana, sin tener mas dinero que lo necesario, pero cuando me convertí en pingüino y me uní a la elite de skipper, me cambio la vida, ahora ya no se realmente si quiero volver a ser humano

Rex: tu tienes suerte, a mi me hubiera gustado saber que se siente ser un humano, pero me tengo que conformar con todo lo que tienen, por mas dinero que tenga, jamás seré uno de ellos, cada vez que sueño, siento que soy uno de ellos, pero cuando me despierto, me doy cuenta, que solo soy un puercoespín con dinero, sin ser un humano

Roberto: que feo, pero en fin, TE VOY A GANAR

Rex: NO LO CREO

Entonces aparecieron skipper y rico peleando con las armaduras vivientes, y termina destruyendo la televisión de rex

Rex: OIGAN, ESA TELEVISION VALE 100 MIL DOLARES

Skipper: pues lo siento, que es mas importante, tu vida o esta basura verde

Rex: PUES LA BASURA VERDE

Roberto: mmm…, a mi ni me pregunten

Rico: HAY NO

Skipper: VAMOS SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ

**En los pasillos de la mansión **

_Roberto y rex salen de la sala de entretenimiento y skipper y rico seguían peleando contra las armaduras vivientes_

Rex: pero que rayos esta pasado aquí

Skipper: Eso te iba a preguntar a ti

Rex: y que te hiso pensar eso

Roberto: peus es tu casa

Rex: si, pero jejeje, yo no tuve nada que ser en esto

Rico: LKSKDSKFVKBDDBBD

_Entonces cabo sale de la cocina y también se mete en el problema que estaba pasnado_

Cabo: Y QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ, estaba haciendo pastel helado

Rex y Roberto: mmm…, delicioso

Skipper: NO LO SE, ESTOS ZOMBIES METALICOS APARECIERON DE LA NADA

Rico: SIIII

Cabo: Y DONDE ESTA KOWALSKI

Rex: sigue en el laboratorio

_Entonces también aparece Kowalski, y queda igual de sorprendido que cabo_

Kowalski: Y QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ

Roberto: es una larga historia kowalski

Skipper: Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS

Rex: vamos, rápido, al sótano, creo que sé que paso

Roberto: bien vámonos al sótano

**En el sótano **

_Los pingüinos y rex llegan al sótano, y ven que había celdas con puertas de vidrio, y que estaban abiertas_

Rex: lo que pensé, los fantasmas que tenia en el sótano se escaparon y poseyeron a las armaduras que tenia de decoración

Roberto: coleccionas fantasmas?

Kowalski: que los fantasmas no eran pura fantasía

Rico: LKDSKDKDVSDFFVE

skipper: QUE NFERMO COLECCIONA FANTASMAS

Cabo: eso es muy horrible

rex: que, tenia que gastar mi fortuna en algo

Kowalski: como los detenemos

Roberto: no podemos, son fantasmas

Rex: pero podemos contenerlos, si los devolvemos a sus celdas

Cabo: pero si son fantasmas no

Rex: si, pero aunque sean fantasmas, esas celdas los contendrán

Rico: LSKKDJKDSJKCDC

Skipper: que lógico

Kowalski: pero al menos es mejor que nada

Skipper: bien equipo, a mi señal, AHORA

_Entonces los pingüinos comenzaron a pelear contra las armaduras que estaban siendo poseídas por los fantasmas, y en eso también las encerraban en sus celdas hasta acabar_

Skipper: listo, problema resuelto

Rex: la verdad no skipper, alguien tuvo que a ver abierto las puertas

Roberto: pero la pregunta es quien

Kowalski: a mi ni me ven, yo estaba en el laboratorio

Cabo: yo estaba haciendo un rico pastel helado

Rico: LSKSDJADJDJSFVSBGERA

Skipper: así es rico

Roberto: entonces quien fue

_De la nada apareció en la entrada una pingüina y Roberto se queda sorprendido _

Roberto: mariana

Mariana: hola Roberto, mucho tiempo sin verte

Roberto: que haces aquí

Mariana: vine a eliminarte

Roberto: de seguro te envió el dentista

Mariana: que comes que adivinas

_Entonces mariana y Roberto comenzaron a pelear, mariana le da un golpe a Roberto pero Roberto la esquiva y golpea en la espalda a mariana y después se aleja, mariana que estaba en el suelo saca una mini pistola y le comienza a disparar a Roberto, Roberto por su parte trata de escapar de los disparos y lo consigue, de repente Roberto de su cinturón también una min pistola y le comienza a disparar a mariana, mariana saca de sus cinturón una bomba de gas y la usa y desaparece misteriosamente_

Roberto: rayos, escapo

Skipper: y que fue todo eso

Rex: quien era ella

Cabo: es amiga, como es que la conoces

Rico: CHI, LASKJDSJDFJFSSFKGR

Roberto. Conocerla?, es mi prima

Skipper: pero tu antes eras humanos

Kowalski: como es que ella

Roberto: supongo que también el dentista la convirtió en un pingüino

Kowalski: ese dentista, el nunca cambia

Skipper: interesante, ya hora que

Cabo: que tal si comemos un delicioso pastel helado

Rex: genial, con ustedes cercas, me pasa de todo, que divertido, ya sabia que me iba a divertir con ustedes

Skipper: si lo se, a nosotros nos pasa de todo

Kowalski: si, nos gusta el peligro

Roberto: si, me gusta estar en esta elite

Rico: LSKKSJFJFBGGD

Cabo: genial, pero quien quiere pastel helado

Rex: yo quiero

_Entonces todos escuchan un ruido_

Todos: que fue eso

_Después apareció de la nada un robot algo grande que estaba algo furioso _

Todos: _(Excepto Kowalski)_ KOWALSKI

Kowalski: jejejeje, lo siento, hiva hacer la maquina que me pidió rex, epro me emocione por lo tecnológico que era el laboratorio, que hice un robot, aunque me salió algo malvado que digamos

Robot: eliminar a los orgánicos, eliminar a los orgánicos

Skipper: ELITE ELIMINEN AL METALICO

Robot: eliminar a los orgánicos, eliminar a los orgánicos

Kowalski: por que ese robot me salió tan malvado

Rico: no lo che

Roberto: basta de hablar, SLATEMOS A LA ACCION

Cabo: si, vas a caer robot

Robot: eliminar a los orgánicos, eliminar a los orgánicos

_Entonces los pingüinos comienza a atacar el robot, el robot saca de sus manos unas cierras, y comenzó a tacar a los pingüinos con ellas, los pingüinos esquivan las cierras del robot, después todo los pingüinos comienzan a golpear al robot hasta dejarlo en el suelo, después el robot se intenta levantar pero rico vomita una bazuka y le dispara al robot, habiendo que explote en mil pedazos_

Rico: SIIII, LASKKJSJADKJDA

Rex: wow…, ESTO ESTOY FANTABULOSO

Kowalski: bueno lección aprendida, no crear mas robot que salgan maldavos

Skipper: eso espero Kowalski

Roberto: bien, otra crisis superada por nosotros

Rico. LKSKJDFJFJW

Cabo: si, peor antes de que pase otra cosa mas, alguien quiere pastel helado

Rex: cabo, YA TE DIJE QUE YO QUIERO

Roberto: y yo también

Skipper: ok, voy ya probar tu pastel, a ver si sabe bien

Cabo: que bueno

**En la cocina**

_Todos estaban comiendo el pastel helado que hiso cabo_

Rex: que buen pastel helado

Roberto: lo mismo digo yo

Rex: y cal es el secreto cabo

Cabo: amor

Rex: amor?, en serio?

Skipper: bien rex, fue un places estar en tu misión, pero ya nos tenemos que ir

Rex: lo siento skipper, no se pueden ir, ME PERTENECEN AHORA _(risa malvada) _

_Entonces todos los pingüinos comenzaron a sonreír y los 5 pingüinos lanzaron bombas de gas y cuando se disipo el humo ya no estaban los pingüinos_

Rex: OIGAN, A DONDE SE FUERON TODOS, ESTO NO ES JUSTO, aunque sea díganme el secreto, como rayos lo hacen


	6. R de roberto

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

**En el laboratorio de kowalski **

_Se encontraba Roberto viendo el nuevo invento de kowalski _

Roberto: que haces kowalski

Kowalski: ando con mi nuevo invento, el multi-clonador

Roberto: que no habías echo uno ya

Kowalski: si, pero este es diferente, es aprueba de tontos

Roberto: ósea aprueba de ti

Kowalski: seeee.., en fin, no lo toques, porque no quiero más problemas

Roberto: que no era aprueba de tontos

Kowalski: bueno, aun me falta esa parte

Roberto: a bueno, que bien

Kowalski: ok, tengo orito regreso

Roberto: si, claro, tárdate todo lo que quieras

Kowalski: perfecto entonces me voy

_Entonces kowalski se va y Roberto se queda viendo el nuevo invento de kowalski, y luego a Roberto se le ocurrió una loca idea, _

_**Tiempo después**_

**Arriba del habitad de los pingüinos**

_Skipper se dirigía Asia su guardia, entonces antes de entrar, de la guarida salió Roberto_

Skipper: a, hola Roberto

Roberto: hola skipper

Skipper: adios Roberto

Roberto: adios skipper

_Luego Roberto se va y skipper entra a la guarida_

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Skipper ya estaba en su guarida, y de repente vio a roberto comiendo un sándwich de pesado_

Skipper: pero que

Roberto: qué?, no puedo comer sándwich de pesado

Skipper: pero, que no te ibas para afuera

Roberto: no, si todo el día e estado aquí sentado comiendo estado

Skipper: está bien

_Después skippper va con rico y cabo_

Skipper: oigan, no han notado algo raro en Roberto

Cabo: como que

Rico: NAAA, KSDVJJFNEGEG

Cabo: a, de ser tu imaginación

Skipper: si, quizás sea eso, bien entonces voy a hablar con kowalski

_Entonces skipper se dirige al laboratorio de kowalski, donde se escuchaban ruidos extraños que normalmente hacia kowalski todos los días_

Kowalski: kowalski, KOWALSKI, NESECITO HABLAR CONTIGO

_De repente kowalski le llega por detrás a skipper_

Kowalski: y de que quieres hablar skipper

Skipper: espérame kowalski, ando tratando de que me abra la puerta kowalski

_Después skipper reacciona uy se da cuenta que kowalski estaba detrás de el_

Skipper: KOWALSKI

Kowalski: que pasa skipper, porque te vez tan asustado

Skipper: un momento, si tu estas aquí, entonces quien es el que esta alla haciendo todo esos ruidos que tu provocas en tu laboratorio, si es que tu estas aquí, yo estoy aquí, cabo, rico y Roberto están por allá, entonces quien es el que esta allá

Cabo: (_abrazando su lunacornio)_ a, dé ser un fantasma

Rico: AAAAA… ALKSCFKDVKBVFEEBQ

Kowalski: CABO, los fantasmas no existen

Skipper: bien, solo hay una forma de saberlo

_Entonces skipper prosiguió con abrir la puerta del laboratorio de kowalski y se encontraron con Roberto _

**En el laboratorio de kowalski **

_Entonces todo el mundo se queda sorprendido_

Roberto 1:QUE?, porque todo el mundo me ve así

Cabo: hay dos Roberto

Roberto 2: WOW…, esto está de locos

Skipper: kowalski, explicar…

Rico: KLKKWDVWVFWVF

Kowalski: creo que Roberto, USO MI NUEVO INVENTO SIN MI PERMISO

Roberto 1: pss…, creo que es cierto

Roberto 2: bueno, no hay que entrar en pánico, verdad otro yo

Roberto 1: así es, ahora kowalski esto que podría tener de peligroso

Kowalski: bueno, debido a que son exactamente iguales, no sabemos cual Roberto es el original

Roberto 1: mmm.,.., creo que es cierto

Roberto 2: naaaa…, todos saben que yo soy el Roberto original, no hay más que alegar

Roberto 1: AAAAA…, kowalski, por pura casualidad, que le va a pasar a los Roberto clones?, del Roberto original

Kowalski: lo más probable es que no permanezcan mucho en este mundo

Roberto 1: OOO…, gracias kowalski, YO SOY EL ROBERTO ORIGINAL, EL ES EL IMPOSTOR, YO SOY EL QUE BUSCAN, EL ROBERTO ORIGINAL

Roberto 2: no, yo soy el Roberto original

Roberto 1: NO, YO LO SOY

Roberto 1 y 2: TU ERES EL IMPOSTOR, YO SOY EL ROBERTO ORIGINAL, NO YO

_Entonces los dos Robertos comienzan a pelearse por no decidirse quién era el Roberto original_

Cabo: hay no, esto se salió de control, ROBERTO NO GOLPES A ROBERTO

Rico: LXDKDKJKFJKJKD

Skipper: kowalski…

Kowalski: _(Asustado) _si, skipper

Skipper: mira lo que causo otros de tus inventos inservibles

Kowalski: lo siento skipper

_Después llega otro Roberto_

Roberto 3: oigan, por que Roberto y el otro Roberto se están peleando

Todos _(excepto los __Robertos__)_: es que se están peleando por qué no se deciden quién es el Roberto original

Roberto 3: ja, se están peleando por una tontería, es más que obvio que yo soy el Roberto original

Roberto 1 y 2: NO, CLARO QUE NO

Roberto: si, claro que si es cierto, ustedes son los que mienten

Roberto 1 y 2: NO ES CIERTO, TU TAMBIEN ESTAS MIENTIENDO

Roberto 1, 2 y 3: YO SOY EL ROBERTO ORIGINAL, USTEDES SON LOS IMPOSTORES, YO SOY EL ROBERTO ORIGINAL, NO YO, NO QUE YO

_De repente los 3 Robertos comenzaron a pelearse por lo mismo _

Skipper: bien echo kowalski, ahora tenemos a 3 Roberto peleándose por ser el Roberto original

Kowalski: pues no es mi culpa que Roberto usara mi nuevo invento para su diversión y sin permiso

Rico: LKLEVFKEBFGJKBRGBRG

Cabo: una quizás, tener a 3 Roberto tenga sus ventajas

Skipper: si, quizás tenga sus ventajas

_Entonces los 4 pingüinos comenzaron a pensar en las ventajas de tener a los 3 Roberto, pero se fueron más por las desventajas_

Rico: AAAAAAA…, VJKVJBRGJVFGQVRFGCRFTRTXRTCU FYVGYK

Cabo: NO, MI LUNACORNIO ES MIO, ALEJANSE DE EL

skipper: BASTA, ALEJENSE DE MI, NO ME DEJAN RESPIRAR, ALEJENSE DE MI PASADO MALAGRADECIDOS

kowalski: AAAAA…., Roberto amo supremo de todo?, no inventes

skipper: no, esto no funcionara

Cabo: kowalski, y ahora que hacemos

Rico: LKSDKDJKJFJFJFGFGF

Kowalski: bien, primero solo tenemos que encontrar al Roberto original

Skipper: claro kowalski, como sugieres que lo encontremos

Cabo: pero si no sabemos cómo identificar al verdadero Roberto

Rico: KSKJDJDFJFJFJVRRVGRGVR

Kowalski: TRANQUILOS, no se alarmen solo son 3 Roberto

_De la nada apareciendo 4 Roberto mas_

Roberto 4, 5, 6 y 7: HOLA, WOW…, SOMOS IGUALES, COMO HERMANOS, JEJEJEJEJE, SOMOS MUY GUAPETONES, OOOOSI…

Skipper: bien echo kowalski, ahora la situación empeoro

Kowalski: ROBERTO, pues cuantos clones hiciste

Roberto 5: no se, pregúntale a otro Roberto, OYE ROBERTO, CUAANTOS CLONES ISITE DE TI

Roberto 4: NO SE, yo no soy el Roberto original

Roberto 6: A MI NI ME MIREN

Roberto 7: yo no sé, yo estoy de colado

Kowalski: bien, esto no funcionara

Skipper: kowalski, si esto sigue así, el cuartel explotara de tanto Roberto que hay

Rico: EVFNEVFNUEVFNUEVNEEVF

Cabo: oigan y quien está en el baño

Skipper: no me digan

_Y del baño sale un octavo Roberto _

Roberto 8: si no quien problemas, no entren allí

Skipper: AAAAA…, CUAL ES EL ROBERTO ORIGINAL

_Todos los Robertos se le quedan viendo a skipper _

Todos los Robertos: ES MAS QUE OBVIO QUE YO SOY EL ROBERTO ORIGINAL, USTEDES SON LOS IMPOSTORES, NO, YO SOY EL ROBERTO ORIGINAL, NO YO, NO QUE YO, AAAAAAA…., MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS, AHORA SI, TOMEN ESTO

_Luego todo los Roberto comenzaron a golpearse entre si _

Rico: LKKDWKEEKJEFWJKJKF, ROBERTO

Cabo: NO PUEDE SER, ROBERTO NO GOLPES A ROBERTO, ROBERTO NO PATES A ROBERTO, ROBERTO NO MATES A ROBERTO, AAAAA…

Skipper: bien kowalski, ahora no solo no sabemos que Roberto es el original, sino que se están matando a golpes

Kowalski: bueno, la ventaja de esto es que podemos quedarnos con el que sobreviva

Skipper, rico y cabo: KOWALSKI

Kowalski: TA BIEN, resolveremos esto de una forma madura

_Entonces también llega al lugar dos Roberto mas_

Roberto 9 y 10: HOLA BATOS LOCOS, QUE ESTAN ASIENDO

Kowalski: _(desilusionado)_ porque a mi

**En el habitad de los lémures **

_El Roberto original estaba tomándose unas malteadas con julien, además de que estaba algo deprimido _

Maurice: que te pasa Roberto

Roberto: es que, bueno estaba probando sin permiso la maquina nueva de kowalski, y por accidente, creo que cause un problema

Julien: JAJAJA, y eso a mí que, es muy malo

Mort: genial, los pies _(toca los pies de julien) _

Julien: MORT NO TOQUES MIS PIES _(patea a mort)_

Roberto: bien, no sé que puede ser peor

_Entonces allí llega otro Roberto_

Roberto 11: hola, les importa si los acompaño

Maurice: a esto te referías Roberto

Roberto: si, así es

Julien: Roberto, porque no me dijiste que tenias un gemelo

Roberto: porque no tengo uno

Roberto 11: yo soy su clon

Maurice: como sabemos que tu eres Roberto y él, El clon

Roberto 11: pues porque no otra opción, por cierto, Roberto, tus amigos te necesitan

Roberto: asi, bueno, si tu lo dices, GRACIAS ROBERTO AAAA…

Roberto 11: ONCE, puedes decirme once

Roberto: ok?, once

Julien: bueno, yo me quedare aquí tomándome mas malteadas

Roberto 11: bien y que estamos esperando

Roberto: VAMONOS

_Después otro Roberto cae del cielo_

Roberto 12: ESTOY BIEN

Roberto: RAYOS, aquí llueven Roberto

Roberto 11: ni que lo digan

Roberto 12: _(mareado)_ ya lo creo

_Entonces los 3 robertos se fueron al habitad de los pingüinos _

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Todos los robertos se estaban peleando por ver quién era el verdadero Roberto, en eso llega Roberto y compañía _

Roberto 12: pero que rayos está pasando aquí

Roberto 13: si, le atinaron, yo estoy de colado

Roberto 14: igual que yo

Roberto: YA BASTA, que me asustan

Todos los Robertos que estaban peleando: MIREN MAS IMPOSTORES

Roberto 11, 12, 13 y 14: AAAAAAA…., NO SOMOS IMPOSTORES

Roberto: QUE, PERO SI YO SOY EL ORIGINAL

Skipper: si, todo el mundo dice eso

Roberto 9: YO SOY EL ORIGNAL

Roberto 2: NO QUE YO, YA LES DIJE

Roberto 1: YO SOY EL PRIMERO QUE APARECIO, ASI QUE YO SOY EL ORGINAL

Roberto 5: QUE NO, por que soy yo

Skipper: vez…, tu solo eres otro impostor

Roberto: QUE, no enserio, yo soy el original

Skipper: si, si, todo el mundo hemos escuchado eso, ahroa, LAS ALETAS DONDE PUDA VERLAS

Roberto: policía, por favor, yo soy el Roberto original

Skipper: si, si, dígaselo al juez

Roberto: QUIERO UN ABOGADO

Rico: LSJKDJKFJFJKFGFGGBVGGB

Cabo: skipper, algo me dice que el si el Roberto original

Skipper: naaa…, para mi es solo otro clon, o no kowalski

Kowalski: bueno, solo hay una forma de saber si es el verdadero Roberto, a ver Roberto, dime, tu eres el verdadero y original Roberto

Roberto: QUESO

Kowalski: es el…

Skipper: genial, ya encontramos al verdadero Roberto

Roberto: así es, OYERON ESO IMPOSTORES, YO SOY EL VERDADERO ROBERTO

Todos los robertos clones: TRAES EL

Roberto: bueno creo que lo mejor será, CORRER

_Entonces todo los Roberto clones persiguieron al Roberto original _

Cabo: y kowalski, que hacemos con los clones de Roberto

Rico: COMIDA, KABOOOM…, NJCEFNHIEFVINH

Kowalski: seeee…, no tengo ni la más mínima idea

Skipper: bueno, al menos no es algo de vida o muerte

_Después del laboratorio de kowalski apareció otro Roberto, pero este esa un tanto distinto a los demás clones_

**Roberto: **JAJAJAJAJAJA, POR FIN SOY LIBRE PARA DOMINAR AL MUNDO, Y NADIE ME PUEDE DETENER A MI, ROBERTO

Rico: HAY NO..

Cabo: QUE, AHORA TEENMOS AUN ROBERTO MALO

Skipper: _(sarcásticamente) _bien hecho genio

Kowalski: HAY POR FAVOR, eso no es justo

**Roberto: **_(risa malvada) _NADA MUEDE DETENERME, NI USTEDES,

_Entonces el Roberto malo les dispara a los pingüinos un rayo inmovilizador que hiso kowalski_

**Roberto: **_(riendo)_ gracias kowalski, por tu tecnología

Cabo: (_inmovilizado) _AAAAA…, NO, puedo moverme

Rico: _(inmovilizado) _AAAAA…, LJMVRNMVNJQEVFNEVUQUNV

Skipper: _(inmovilizado) _kowalski, cuando todo esto termine, estarás en serios problemas

Kowalski: (inmovilizado) porque…

**Roberto: **perfecto, ahora usare este otro invento de kowalski, para absorber a los demás Roberto, así además de compartirme en el único Roberto, SERE MAS INTELIGENTE Y MEJOR QUE AHORA, _(risa malvada)_

Los 4 pingüinos: _(inmovilizados)_ JAMAS TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA

**Roberto: **ustedes calléense, para empezar ustedes están inmovilizados

**En los pasillos del zoológico de central park **

_El Roberto original estaba escapando de los molestos clones de él, entonces él se estaba escondiendo y ve que no había ningún clon a la vista _

Roberto: _(saliendo de su escondite)_ genial, no hay ningún clon a la vista

Roberto 3: HAY ESTA

Roberto: _(corriendo por su vida)_ AAAA…, POR FAVOR, YA DEJEME…, AAAAAA…

Roberto 13: ATRAPENLO

_Después Roberto llega a un sitio sin salida, y todos sus clones lo acorralan _

Roberto 6: si, ya no tienes escapatoria

Roberto: ya por favor, porque me quieren lastimar

Roberto 4: no es nada personal, es solo que

Roberto 14: POR QUE SI, a que chistoso soy

Roberto 12: no lo creo

Roberto 14: no era un chiste

Roberto 12: pues me da igual

Roberto: once, tu también

Roberto 11: pues, que te digo

Roberto 7: bien, basta de plática, y a lo nuestro

Roberto 8: prepárate para sufrir

Roberto 10: _(viendo algo en el cielo) _OIGAN QUE ES ESO

Roberto 9: _(también viendo al cielo) _ES UN OVNI

Roberto 1: _(también viendo al cielo)_ NO ES UN, RAYO

_Luego el rayo le da a al Roberto 13 y desaparece _

Roberto 1: rayos, podre trece

Roberto 5: ja, se lo merecía

Roberto 14: oigan, creo que deberíamos

Roberto 8: CORRER

Roberto 3: naaaa…, ya estoy muy cansado por tanto correr

_De repente sale otro Rayo de la nada y elimina a tres _

Roberto 2: ok, A TODOS, SI QUIEREN VIVR

Roberto 6: CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS

Roberto: genial, creo que yo también correré

_De repente más rayos salían de la nada y hacían desaparecer a todo los clones de Roberto _

Roberto 7: JA, ya no hay clones, y no veo al original, eso me convierte en el único y verdadero Roberto

_Después el Roberto 7 séptimo comienza a caminar y aparece un rayo de la anda y hace que desaparezca _

Roberto 15: RAYOS, no es justo, yo solo aparecí una vez

_Luego otro rayo que sale de la nada también elimina a quince _

_Por el otro lado, Roberto se da cuenta que ya no había más clones suyos_

Roberto: perfecto, ya no hay mas clones mis, final feliz, en fin, voy a ver como están los demás

_Entonces Roberto comienza a caminar tranquilamente cuando de repente de la nada el Roberto malo, con su rayo especial_

**Roberto: **así, pues no lo creo

Roberto: tú fuiste quien elimino a mis clones

**Roberto: **así es

Roberto: así, pues muchas gracias

**Roberto: **ja, pero lo hice, para absorber todos tus clones, y ahora que lo hice, AHORA SOY MEJOR QUE TU, en todo

Roberto: así, pues, no te creo

**Roberto: **así, quieres probar, bien peleemos, a ver quién gana

Roberto: estaba a punto de decir lo mismo

_Entonces ambos Roberto comenzaron a pelear en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a ver quién era mejor que el otro, el Roberto malo le estaba haciendo mucha batalla a Roberto, pero Roberto seguía en pie tratando de vencer a su yo malvado, pero después de una serie de golpes y patadas fallidas Roberto ya estaba cansado, mientras que el Roberto malo sería como si nada y se notaba que podía seguir así por mucho más tiempo, y finalmente Roberto ya no podía mas, y el Roberto malo con una patada final vence a Roberto y lo deja en el piso todo cansado _

**Roberto: **_(riendo)_ ja, que te dije, ves que yo soy mejor que tu, y ahora si me disculpas, ahora es tu turno de que te adsorba _(risa malvada)_

_Roberto estaba muy cansado como para poder hacer algo, pero en sus últimos momentos, Roberto logra ver un espejo en el piso por ahí tirado _

Roberto: _(cansado)_ no lo creo

**Roberto: **AAAAAA…, MUERE TONTO

_Después el Roberto malo le dispara a roberto, pero de repente Roberto con sus últimos esfuerzos logra tomar el espejo justo a tiempo y así logra reflejar el rayo hacia el Roberto malo_

**Roberto:** QUE, no que estás bien cansado?, ESTO NO ES JUSTO, NOOOOO…

_Entonces finalmente el Roberto malo fue adsorbido por Roberto, y el único y original Roberto se recupera totalmente de su cansancio y de su pelea con el Roberto malo_

Roberto: WOW…, me veo como nunca, en fin, creo que finalmente esta aventura termino, pero porque siento como si se me olvidara algo, en fin, de seguro n oes nada importante

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Los cuatro pingüinos seguían inmovilizados_

Rico: (inmovilizado) AAAAAA…, NJEBVQNHIBQGNJHIBTI

Cabo: (inmovilizado) oigan, cuánto tiempo seguiremos así, ya me duele mi cuerpo de estar en esta posición

Kowalski: (inmovilizados) bueno, creo que estaremos así hasta que regrese Roberto

Skipper: _(inmovilizado) _NO PEUDE SER, POR QUE, ya valimos


	7. cuidado con ella

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

**En la parte de arriba del habitad de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos salieron como siempre a entrenar un rato pero se topan con una misteriosa caja que estaban observando desde que la encontraron _

Skipper. Kowalski, análisis

Kowalski: parece que es una caja, de seguro contiene un nuevo animal del zoológico

Rico: JIFJNFVWNVRNRVNRVBB

Cabo: me pregunto que será

Roberto: espero que sea amigable

Skipper: aunque esto es raro, primero Roberto y ahora esta caja, pues que el destino piensa que aceptamos a cualquiera en neutra elite

Rico: OJJMFVJMFVRJJEBBETB

Kowalski. Esperen, creo que la caja, se está, se está, se está abriendo

_De repente esa caja se abre y sale un pingüino hembra, y resulta que era nada más y nada menos que mariana _

Mariana: hola, hay alguien aquí

Roberto: TU, MARIANA

Skipper: mariana, que no es la que nos quería matar la otra vez

Kowalski: la prima de Roberto

Rico: FIJJVRNNVJWKVK RBWR

Mariana: TU…, ROBERTO

Roberto: que quieres mariana, ya se te olvido que intentaste matarnos

Mariana: si, pero esta vez no vengo a lastimarlos, enserio, he cambiado

Roberto: si, claro, te voy a creer todo

Cabo: enserio

Roberto: no, en realidad no

Mariana: mira quien lo habla

Roberto: que te hiso el dentista ahora, cual es su malévolo plan ahora

Mariana: nada, no me hiso nada, e entendido por fin que lo que había ello estaba malo, y lo acepto, por eso lo deje a su suerte, espero que lo entiendan y si no, de todos modos me quedare aquí, alice ya me instalo aquí

Roberto. Buen discurso, casi me haces creer que es cierto

Mariana: pero si es cierto

Roberto: no tenemos tiempo para resolver este misterio

Skipper: Roberto, pues de todos modos no tenemos elección, ya la escuchaste, alice ya la dejo aquí

Roberto: desde cuando mariana es de zoológico

Mariana: desde ahora

Rico: WOW….

Cabo: si esta mariana está mintiendo, es muy buena mentirosa, por que si le creo todo lo que dice

Skipper: hay cabo, tu siempre tan de inocente

Rico: JOVFJNVWJNWNJMWBJB

Kowalski: bien, ya que parece que nos quedaremos con mariana, porque no le damos un paseo por el zoológico

Mariana: no, no será necesario, no me gusto mucho conocer gente

Skipper: bueno, está bien, entonces entremos abajo, que el sol se está poniendo muy fuerte

Roberto: está bien, _(mente) esto no se quedara así mariana, tenlo por seguro _

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Los cinco pingüinos entran abajo y estaba todo desordenado _

Mariana: AAAAA…., porque esta todo desordenado

Skipper: porque a rico se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta

Rico: lo chento

Kowalski: rico, te toca limpiar

Rico: AAAAAA…., po que

Skipper: porque hiciste una fiesta sin mi permiso

Rico: ta bien

_Entonces rico saca una escopa y se pone a barrer el desastre que había en el lugar, pero en eso mariana también comienza a limpiar_

Rico: que aches

Mariana: te ayudo a limpiar, que no te puedo ayudar a limpiar

Rico: ta bien, grachias

Mariana: de nada rico

_Luego mariana y rico se ponen a limpiar el lugar, juntos, pero Roberto los estaba vigilando muy de cercas, con una cara de seriamente enojado_

_Más tarde skipper, cabo y mariana se pusieron a ver la televisión, skipper estaba viendo su programa favorito, pero de repente a cabo le dieron ganas de ver los lunacornios_

Cabo: quien quiere ver los lunacornios

Mariana: YO

_Entonces cabo le quita el control a skipper_

Skipper: oye, es mi programa favorito

Cabo: es otra victoria para la democracia, lo siento skipper pero quiero ver mis lunacornios

Skipper: está bien cabo, de todos modos era un episodio repetido y _(triste) tengo mejores asuntos que hacer, y adiós (se va)_

Cabo: si, gracias mariana

Mariana: de nada cabo, si necesitas mi ayuda, solo dilo

Cabo: esta bien mariana, gracias de nuevo

_Luego cabo y mariana siguieron viendo la televisión, y Roberto aun seguía vigilando a mariana con su cara de seriamente enojado _

_Más tarde, skipper regresa después de entrenar muy duro y un par de otras cosas más, pero skipper aun tenía cosas que hacer, pero casualmente se topa con mariana _

Skipper: mariana, que haces aquí

Mariana: nada interesante, nomas estaba comiendo, pero y tú que estabas haciendo, se te nota muy cansado

Skipper: si, lo sé, pero tengo que volver a mis importantes y cansados asuntos importantes

Mariana: vamos skipper, te esfuerzas demasiado, deberías descansar un rato

Skipper: no, yo no puedo tomas descansos, tengo un papel muy importante que cumplir

_De repente mariana comienza a masajearle la espalda de skipper_

Mariana: si es cierto skipper, no descansas mucho que digamos

Skipper: oye mariana, creo que tienes razón, un descansito no me hará daño

Mariana: así es skipper, ve a descansar

Skipper: Está bien, lo hare

_Entonces skipper se va a descansar un rato, pero Roberto aun seguía vigilando a mariana desde las sombras con su cara seriamente enojada_

**En el laboratorio de Kowalski **

_Mariana estaba ayudándole a Kowalski en con sus inventos, entonces Kowalski se tuvo que ir por unos momentos, de repente Roberto decide enfrentar de una vez por todas a su prima_

Roberto: y ahora que te traes mariana

Mariana: no se qué estás hablando Roberto, yo solo quiero ayudar

Roberto: mientes, tú eres mala, y siempre lo serás

Mariana: pues la verdad, es que si, SOY MALA, este es solo otro plan para destruirlos

Roberto: SI, LO SABIA

Mariana: y que vas a hacer al respecto

Roberto: bueno, pues no lo se

Mariana: a pelear

_Entonces mariana comienza a atacar a Roberto con sus golpes, Roberto reacciona rápido y los esquiva y bloquea, en eso Roberto comienza también a pelear con mariana, y en tal pelea estaban dejando el laboratorio de Kowalski todo un desastre, luego de un montón de golpes fallidos, bloqueadas y esquivadas de los golpes del otro, finalmente Roberto hace que mariana pierda el equilibro y callera al suelo, y estaba a punto de golpearla, pero es detenido por skipper_

Skipper: Pero qué locura está pasando aquí

Kowalski: NO PUEDE SER, MI LABORATORIO

Rico: JUCDNJRVNJRJNVRRWRG

Cabo: porque el laboratorio de Kowalski está todo destruido

Mariana: _(triste)_ es Roberto, esta todo loco, piensa que sigo siendo mala, _(llorando)_ intento matarme

Roberto: NO, NO LE CREAN, está mintiendo, mariana es y siempre a sido, mala

Cabo: pero Roberto, las personas pueden cambiar

Skipper: lo siento Roberto, pero eres una amenaza para tu prima, no tengo más opción que encerrarte en esta jaula, hasta que te calmes

Roberto: hay no puedo creer esto

_**Más tarde**_

_Aparece Roberto encerrado en una jaula_

Roberto. Ya les dije que yo no soy la amenaza aquí

Kowalski: claro, todos dicen eso, tienes derecho a guardar silencio

Roberto: pero yo, pero yo, esto no es justo

Kowalski: deja de hablar, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra

Roberto: MIER, COLES….

Rico: JDCJRWJNJVRLNJWEBLNNN

Cabo: Lo sentimos Roberto, pero es por el bien de mariana

Roberto: lo sabía, mariana les lavó el cerebro

Skipper: bueno Roberto, te dejamos, tenemos muchas cosas importantes de pingüinos que hacer, adiós

_Entonces skipper, Kowalski, rico y cabo se van y solo quedaron mariana y Roberto que seguía encerrado en la jaula_

Mariana: hola Roberto, como te la estas pasando

Roberto: pues…, MAL

Mariana: y espero que sí, que mi malévolo plan, apenas comienza

Roberto: TE DETENDRE BRUJA

Mariana: lo dudo, y ahora, estaré eliminando a ciertas aves no voladora en blanco y negro

Roberto: NOOO…, ESTE N OPEUDE SER EL FIN

Mariana: adiós Roberto, hasta la vista

_Luego mariana se retira del lugar_

Mariana: uno fuera, faltan cuatro _(risa malvada) _

**En los pasillo del zoológico de central park **

_**Cabo**__ estaba caminado tranquilamente, cuando de repente pasa por un arbusto, pero de el sale mariana que lo inyecta con un dardo tranquilizante, y marina arrastra cabo fuer a de la vista de todos, mas tarde __**Kowalski **__pasaba por la bodega de carga, entonces de la nada sale mariana con una patada voladora y manda a kowalski hasta adentro de la bodega, y finalmente se escucha un grito de miedo de Kowalski, luego con __**rico**__, el pingüino psicópata estaba comiendo un helado a mitad del camino, cuando sorpresivamente el auto de alice choca contra rico, dejando al pingüino explosivo noqueado, y por ultimo con __**skipper, **__mariana trata de atacar a skipper por la espalda, pero el pingüino líder logra detectarla a tiempo y esquivarla, luego mariana sigue intentando con mas golpes, pero skipper los esquiva y bloquea todo los golpes de mariana, finalmente skipper es atrapado en una jaula por el tal dentista _

Dentista: bien hecho mariana

Mariana: gracias dentista, no hay de que

Skipper: pero que rayos pasa aquí

Mariana: te engañe skipper, soy mala _(risa malvada)_

Dentista: volvamos con los otros

Skipper: los otro?, hay no, mi elite

**En el laboratorio de Kowalski**

_Roberto aun seguía tratando de escapar, pero sin éxito_

Roberto: rayos, pero como rayos me escapo, AAAAA…., ya se, trabare al Roberto que salve la otra vez, ROBERTO 16 VEN, QUE TE NECESITO

_De repente sale un Roberto clon del armario de Kowalski_

Roberto 16: hola jefe

Roberto: bien Roberto 16, ocupo que abras esta jaula

Roberto 16: ok jefe

_Entonces el Roberto 16 abre la jaula_

Roberto 16: gracias jefe

Roberto: genial, pero ahora, como venzo a mi prima, mariana

Roberto 16: porque no usa su rayo congelador, que le robo legalmente a hámster vil

Roberto: oye, que gran idea, pero solo tengo un problema, no sé donde lo deje, desapareció

Roberto 16: no desapareció, yo lo tome prestado

Roberto: AAAAAAA…., por fin resolví el misterioso de mi rayo congelador desaparecido

Roberto 16: de nada jefe

Roberto: bien Roberto 16, vuelve al armario, ya no te ocupo por el momento

Roberto: ok jefe, adiós jefe

Roberto: adiós Roberto 16, bien, eso fue sencillo

**En la bodega **

_Los pingüino despiertan en una jaula, y fuera de la jaula se encontraban mariana y el dentista viéndolos_

Skipper: pero que paso

Kowalski: ya morimos

Mariana: no, todavía no

Rico: IJVJFVJNVDNJ D MFVD

Cabo: mariana, pero pensé que habías cambiado

Mariana: pues no

Dentista: SILENCIO, acaso creen que pueden llevarse a Roberto, ir a mi guarida, matar a mi secuas, y salirse con la suya

Skipper: pues eso pensaba

Dentista: PUES NO, y ahora van a pagar por eso, prepárense para su final

_De repente le suena el reloj del dentista_

Dentista: bien, me voy, tengo el tiempo muy limitado, mariana, quedas a cargo

Mariana: entendido dentista

_En eso aparece en la entrada de la bodega, nada ams y nada menos que Roberto_

Roberto: hola mariana

Mariana: QUE, pero como te liberaste de tu jaula

Roberto: es mi secreto

Skipper: vamos Roberto, tu puedes

Kowalski: VENCELA, por todo los engaños que ha hecho

Rico: NJJRNVNFVWNJFWNJFWBNJWBF

Cabo: si, se lo merece

Roberto: es lo que hare, prepárate para el dolor bruja

Mariana: Lo siento Roberto, pero en realidad, es tu fin

_De repente aparece hámster vil, y le dispara en la cabeza de Roberto con su pistola, matando a Roberto, y los pingüinos se queda impreonado_

Skipper: ROBERTO…..

Kowalski: no, Roberto ha caído

Rico: _(triste)_ murió…

Cabo: no lo pueden ver mis ojitos _(se tapa lo ojos con sus aletas) _

Skipper: minuto de silencio, por nuestro miembro caído

Kowalski. Casi igual como les paso a manfredi y Johnson, solo que diferente

Skipper: lo mismo pero diferente, pero que irónico

Rico: OCDJNFWJFVFJMWBFWB

Cabo: no puedo creer, que Roberto allá muerto

Hámster vil: pues créelo, yo lo mate _(risa malvada) _

Kowalski: hamster vil, pero como

Skipper: qué, pero como hámster vil llego hasta acá

Hámster vil: residí la ayuda de mariana, y ahora que finalmente me descongele, ES HORA DE MI VENGANZA _(risa malévola)_

_Sorpresivamente aparece Roberto detrás de hámster vil y lo congela_

Roberto: lo siento hámster vil, pero tu venganza no será hoy, tendrá que esperar

Todos: ROEBRTO

Roberto: si

Mariana: pero, pero, pero, pero, como

Roberto: tú no eres la única con el don del engaño sabes, tenía un clon, pobre de Roberto 16, en fin, aun me queda el Roberto 17

Mariana: bueno, no importa, aun no me vencen

Roberto: es lo que crees tú

_Entonces aparece el Roberto 17 y abre la jaula, y libera a skipper, Kowalski, rico y cabo_

Roberto 17: que por cierto estoy acá, vengo a ayudar

Roberto: pero que oportuno eres Roberto 17

Roberto 17: lo sé, que no es genial

Skipper: bien muchachos, AL ataque

Mariana: hay no, tengo que enfrentarme a, uno, dos, cuatro, SEIS PINGÜINOS, ja , pero no me vencerán, ya que hámster vil ,me dio un pequeño regalo, CYBER-CANGU5000

_De repente aparece cyber-cangu5000_

Mariana: un pequeño regalo de hamster vil, es lo mismo que cangu5000, pero diferente

Rico: OYE, ihfinhjdwnjidvwnjwdv

Kowalski: GENIAL, estamos fritos

Mariana: CYBER-CANGU5000, ATACA

_Luego cyber-cangu5000 comienza a dispárales a los pingüinos, quieres se cubren de los dispares de cyebr-cangu5000_

Mariana: me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo asuntos más importantes, COMO VOLAR EL ZOOLOGICO DE CENTRAL PARK _(risa malvada)_

_Después mariana se sube al cubo congelado de hámster vil y se sale de la bodega deslizándose en el _

Skipper: Kowalski, opciones, como detenemos a cyber-cangu5000 y detenemos a la bruja loca a tiempo

Kowalski: pues podemos salir de la bodega para que cyber-cangu5000 nos diga, y después nos enfrentamos a mariana y al robot en forma de canguro al mismo tiempo

Skipper: perfecto, me gusta

_Entonces los pinguin0os salen de la bodega y son perseguidos por cyber-cangu5000_

**En la torre del reloj**

_Mariana se encontraba activando la bomba que destruiría el zoológico, pero en eso el llega Roberto, y que los demás estaban peleando con cyber-cangu5000 _

Mariana: Roberto, llegaste

Roberto: se acabo el juego mariana, te ganamos

Mariana: te equivocas, aun tengo la bomba, y espera, ese el Roberto 17

Roberto 17: ASI ES

_De repente el Roberto 17 toma la bomba, y luego mariana ve que el Roberto 17 tenía unos cohetes, los cuales enciendes y sale volando al cielo, y allá en el cielo, el Roberto 17 explota junto con la bomba_

Mariana: que todos los clones de Roberto son unos locos suicidas

_Entonces cyber-cangu500 sale volando y toma hámster vil congelado y a mariana y salen huyendo_

Kowalski: escapan

Skipper: pero que cobardes

Rico: NJDCWNRWJOVNJJDV

Cabo: porque siempre se van, cuando estamos ganado

Roberto: déjenlos ir, volverán, y cuando lo hagan, los estaremos esperando

**En la guarida del dentista**

_El dentista se enojo mucho con mariana por su fracaso_

Dentista: no puedo creerlo mariana, dos veces me has fallado

Mariana: vamos dentista denme otra oportunidad

Dentista: NO, NADA DE MAS OPORTUNIDADES

Mariana: vamos, por favor

Dentista. DIJE QUE NO, por cierto, donde esta hámster vil

Mariana: escapo junto con cyber-cangu5000

Dentista: bueno, no importa, ahora tengo uno nuevo, secuas

Mariana: QUE, ya me reemplazo

Dentista: así es, y este si me garantizara la victoria, o no es así Rafael

_De repente entra a la habitación Rafael_

Rafael: así es dentista

Dentista: perfecto Rafael

Mariana: no puedo creer esto

Rafael: esto vez ganaremos, y estoy ansioso por re-encontrarme con mi viejo amigo Kowalski _(risa malvada)_


	8. la élite invencible

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos estaban entrenando como siempre, cuando de repente aparece el pingüino alfa en la televisión _

Pingüino alfa: hola, hay alguien aquí

Skipper: o, hola pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: perdón por lo de rex, pero esa vez no teníamos dinero, bien ya pudimos conseguir el dinero y sacarlos de rex

Cabo: gracias pingüino alfa

Rico: CHI, JCFJNNEFJNNJFVWNVNV

Roberto: que lo trae por acá pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: es solo que, ya es hora de renovar las licencias, los estaré esperando en la asp, adiós

_Se apaga el televisor _

Cabo: esto es malo

Kowalski: ni que lo digas, la última vez que renovamos las licencias, casi fallamos

Roberto: pero yo pensaba que las licencias era algo que inventaron para engañar a huevin, o jj

Kowalski: bueno si, pero al final resulto que no

Skipper: ese pingüino alfa, siempre molestando, bien equipo, ya lo escucharon, empañen sus cosas, que nos vamos a la asp

Roberto: la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Skipper: exactamundo

Rico: JNDNJDVKNLFKNNBNKMLDB

Cabo: en marcha

Roberto: por cierto, y donde se encuentra la asp

Skipper: en un lugar donde ningún humano o animal va jamás

Kowalski: en Arizona

Cabo: en el aria 51

Rico: IJDCJNDJNVWJNCEJL

Skipper: así es, VAMONOS EQUIPO

**En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos entran al lugar_

Roberto: WOW…., este lugar es muy grande

Skipper: si es cierto, pero no llamen la atención

_De repente los pingüinos se toman con Carlos_

Carlos: hola elite 15, vengan, por acá podrán renovar sus licencias

Roebrto: quien es el

Kowalski: es Carlos, el mejor amigo del pingüino alfa

Cabo: son muy unidos

Rico: JUNFVNJVJNFVJNEFV

Kowalski: por eso nos conviene ser buenos con el

Skipper: bien, ya escuchan a Carlos, vamos con el

_Entonces Carlos los lleva hasta la oficina del pingüino alfa_

**En la oficina del pingüino alfa **

_Los seis pingüinos se encuentran con el pingüino alfa en su oficina_

Pingüino alfa: hola elite 15

Skipper: hola pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: bien, dentro de poco, les tocara su prueba de renovar sus licencias

Roberto: pruebas, cuales cuelas

Pingüino alfa: son 6 pruebas, uno de fuerza, otra de sabiduría, otra de hacer explotar cosas, otra de resistencia, otra de velocidad, y la ultima de trabajo en equipo

Roberto: nos puede explicar las pruebas

Pingüino alfa: claro, Carlos

Carlos: bien, cada prueba debe ser realizado por un pingüino diferente, primero, la prueba de fuerza consiste en que el más fuerte de su equipo, tendrá que enfrentarse a levantar cosas pesadas en condiciones extremas, la otra, el más listo de su equipo, tendrá que hacer un examen de inteligencia, luego, el más resistente de su equipo, tendrá que explotar y disparar armas de fuego hasta que le digamos cuando parar, el otro, el más tranquilo de su equipo, tendrá se le dará varios objetivos, y tendrá soportar condiciones extremas, el de velocidad, el más rápido de su equipo, tendrá que deslizarse desde una gran altura en el menos tiempo posible, y finalmente el de grupo, cuando todos ustedes tendrán que luchar contra un robot gigante

Pingüino alfa: así es, si fallan en 3 de estas seis pruebas, se van a ir de la asp, para siempre

Skipper: descuida pingüino alfa, no fallaremos

Pingüino alfa: eso espero, ustedes son mis mejores bien, ya pueden irse

Carlos: bien, su primera prueba ya va a comenzar

Skipper: ok, equipo, vámonos

**En los pasillo del la agencia secreta de los pingüinos **

_Entonces skipper sale de la oficina del pingüino alfa y se topa con oswalski _

Skipper: oswalski

Oswalski: skipper

Kowalski. Oswalski

Oswalski: Kowalski

Cabo: oswalski

Oswalski: cabo

Rico: TU

Oswalski: rico

Roberto: quién es este tipo

Skipper: es oswalski

Cabo: ya antes tuvimos problemas con el

Roberto: quien es oswalski

Kowalski: es mi primo

Roberto: y yo pensaba que era el único con un primo malvado

Oswalski: hay skipper, ya enserio, no los quiero perjudicar

Skipper: que haces aquí, la ultima vez casi matas a Kowalski

Kowalski: si, y no fue bonito

Oswalski: ese era el yo del pasado, ahora soy diferente

Skipper: un momento, esto se me hace algo familiar

Roberto: deja vu

Rico: JUDCWJNCRNJVNJWV

Cabo: que haces aquí oswalski

Oswalski .solo venia para renovar mi licencia, como todos aquí

Skipper: Está bien, pero te estaremos vigilando

Oswalski: está bien, lo tendré en mente

Skipper: eso espero, bien nos vemos, adiós oswalski

Oswalski: _(mente) o mejor dicho, hasta nunca skipper _

_**En la primera prueba**_

_Skipper estaba en una especie de gimnacio, levantando una pesa muy pesada, después de levantar pesa más pesadas, finalmente pasa la prueba_

_**En la Segunda prueba **_

_Kowalski estaba sentado en una silla, esperando su examen, entonces llega Carlos y le entre el examen a kowalski, luego de unos minutos Kowalski termina su examen, y más tarde kowalski ve que paso la prueba_

**En los pasillo de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos estaban reunidos _

Skipper: si, fue bien fácil

Kowalski: ese examen no era nada, muy fácil que era

Rico: CWOJDJDVJDVJDVJD

Skipper: bien ya casi le toca a rico

Rico: SI, NCEJDJDJNUIRJNDCWJNDVW

Roberto: supongo que a mí me toca el de velocidad

Kowalski: así es

Skipper. Pero un nos faltan 4 prueba, y ya escucharon al pingüino alfa, 3 fallas, y estamos fuera

Rico: CHI, MI TURNO

_**En la Tercera prueba **_

_Rico estaba listo para hacer explotar cosas, entonces comienza a disparar y hacer explotar cosas sin sentido, pero después de varios minutos, uno de los explosivos no exploto, y cuando exploto, le exploto a rico en la cara_

Carlos: lo siento rico, pero no pasaste

Rico: _(Débil)_ por que

_**En la cuarta prueba **_

_Cabo estaba en un congelador, luego en un horno, después soportando mucha presión del agua, mas tarde fue golpeado por unos jugadores de fut-bol americano, y finalmente pasa la prueba _

_**En la quinta prueba **_

_Roberto estaba muy alto en una especie de montaña de hielo, entonces se comienza a deslizar y muy pronto Roberto comienza a viajar muy rápido, pero una imperfección en el camino hace que Roberto pierda el control y se lastime hasta llegar abajo, pero por su accidente, Roberto no pasa la prueba _

**En los pasillo de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos estaban pensando lo que había pasado_

Skipper: esto no puede ser, rico y Roberto perdieron, si no pasamos la próxima prueba, es el fin, entienden

Kowalski. Si, entendemos skipper

Skipper: bien, la próxima es de grupo, lo cual, dependerá de todos que pasemos

Cabo: si, aun me duele los golpes que me dieron

Rico: si, JJNDCNJFVKNEFVNK VE

Roberto: aunque no entiendo, rico y yo debimos pasar, solo hay una explocasion, sabotaje, alguien quiere que estemos fuer

Skipper: pero quien

Kowalski: pues oswalski

Skipper. Si, como no se me ocurrió

_**Entonces los pingüinos se van con oswalski **_

_En cuanto rico ve a oswalski, lo pone contra la pared_

Rico: VRJFOJNVRJNRVJNJFRBV

Oswalski: Pero que significa esto

Roberto: eso estaba a punto de decir

Cabo: porque nos saboteaste oswalski

Skipper. Confiesa oswalski, tú nos saboteaste

Oswalski: no, claro que no, ustedes si que están muy paranoicos

Skipper. No te creo oswalski, Kowalski

Kowalski: es obvio que no hablara

Skipper: Rayos, está bien oswalski, pero si descubrimos que tu nos estas saboteando, te costara caro, OITE

Oswalski: si, oí

Skipper: bien, vámonos _(se van)_

Oswalski: claro, como digan _(risa malvada) _

_**En la sexta prueba **_

_Los cinco pingüinos son encerrados en una habitación grande, de repente sale un robot gigante y ataca a los pingüinos, pero los pingüinos logran esquivarlos, y en un dos por tres logran derribar al robot gigante _

Skipper. Por fin, vencimos al robot gigante

Kowalski: ja, fácil

Rico. RJRVJNVJNVJDVK

Cabo: si, logramos conseguir las nuevas licencias

Roberto: esperen un momento

Skipper: Que pasa Roberto

Roberto: oswalski no puedo sabotearnos, fuimos engañados

Kowalski: QUE, imposible

Rico: JRVJODVWVDDVLDV

_Entonces el robot gigante se levanta y de el sale hámster vil en su cabeza _

Hasmter vil. Hola pingüinos, les gusta mi robot gigante

Skipper: HAMSTER VIL

Roberto: que siempre ese hámster nos tiene que molestar a cada rato

Hamser vil: así es, gracias a un, secuaz secreto que tengo, muy secreto, logre, ENTRAR SIN SER DETECTADO EN LA ASP, y ahora los destruiré como venganza por arruinar mis planes _(risa malvada) _

Kowalski: pero, quien era ese secuaz secreto

Skipper: OSWALSKI

Hámster vil: quién es ese tal oswalski, bueno no importa, AHORA LOS DESTRUIRE

Rico: DCNCJLJVJFVNMVNVDE

Cabo: hay no, estamos perdidos

Roberto: rayos, porque no me traje mi rayo congelador

Hámster vil: ES SU FIN _(risa malvada) _

_Entonces hamsetr vil ataca con los disparos de su robot gigante, los pingüinos esquivan los disparos de hamster vil, pero de repente rico es aplastado por la mano gigante del robot, y cabo es atrapado y lanzado lejos con la mano del robot y choca contra la pared, quedando solo skipper, Kowalski y Roberto en pie _

Roberto: bien, al menos que skipper

_Entonces skipper es pisado por el pie del robot gigante de hámster vil_

Roberto: Bueno, Kowalski, que hacemos

Kowalski: no l ose, el robot gigante de hamsetr vil es muy fuerte

Roberto: pues tenemos que pensar en algo, solo quedamos nosotros dos en pie

_De la anda aparece oswalski_

Oswalski: querrás decir los tres

Roberto: OSWALSKI

Kowalski: que haces aquí oswalski

Oswalski: que, vengo a ayudar, si no pueden confiar en mi, entonces ganare su confianza, a ver si lo logro, que siempre se meten en grandes problemas como este a diario

Kowalski: la verdad

Roberto: si

Oswalski: bueno, no importa, tenemos un hámster malvado que vencer

Roberto: AL ATAQUE

_Luego los tres pingüinos se van a atacar al robot gigante de hámster vil, pero de sus manos del robot gigante, sale un rayo congelante y congela a Roberto_

Kowalski: hay no, Roberto

Oswalski: bien Kowalski, al parecer solo quedamos tu y yo

Hámster vil: deberían rendirse, ustedes jamas me vencerán

Oswalski: quieres apostar

Kowalski: vamos, si podemos vencerlo, si confiamos

Oswalski. Pues adelante, A VENCER A HASMTER VIL SE A DICHO

Hámster vil: ustedes nunca me la dejan fácil verdad, bueno no imposta

_De repente el robot de hámster vil intenta golpear a Kowalski y oswalski, pero se logran escapar de sus ataques_

Kowalski: tenemos que detener ese robot gigante

Oswalski. Epro como

Kowalski: en su espalda, se encuentra su fuente de energía, si logramos desconectarla, el robot gigante caerá

Oswalski: pero está muy cercas de hámster vil

Kowalski: tienes razón, para lograr esto, tendremos que confiar en el otro

Oswalski: como en los viejos tiempos

Kowalski: por favor no me lo recuerdes

Oswalski: está bien, pero ahora a la acción

_Entonces oswalski y Kowalski se logran subir hasta la cabeza del robot, donde oswalski pelea con hámster vil, y Kowalski logra ahilar la fuente de energía del robot, dejando al robot sin energía y por tanto cae al suelo _

Kowalski. Bien echo oswlaksi

Oswalski: gracias Kowalski

Hámster vil: rayos, tengo que escapar

_Después hamster vil intenta escapar, pero se encuentra con Carlos quien le pone unas esposas _

Carlos: bien echo oswalski y Kowalski por detener a hámster vil, y por cierto Kowalski, su elite logro renovar la licencia

Kowalski: si, lo logramos

Oswalski: bien gracias Kowalski, fue un placer ayudar, disfruta tu nueva licencia con tus amigos

Kowalski. Gracias oswalski, lo tendré en mente

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos por fin habían llegado a casa_

Rico: ODCWJCNJNLFVJNFVWDC

Cabo: enserio Kowalski

Kowalski: si, así es

Skipper: no puedo creer que ese oswalski, nos ayudo a conseguir la nueva licencia

Roberto: ese hámster, me congelo, para la próxima, no salgo sin mi rayo congelador

Cabo: increíble, ahora podremos quedarnos en la asp

Kowalski: si, parece si somos invencible

Skipper: así es muchachos, nosotros somos al elite invencible, y mantendremos esa reputación, que les parece

Todos: SI, SOMOS AL ELITE INVENCIBLE

_De repente aparece el pingüino alfa_

Skipper. Que pasa pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: solo quiera felicitarlo por su logro con la nueva licencia

Kowalski: a, gracias pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: además de que Carlos quería despedirse

Carlos: ADIOS, listo, ya me siento mejor

Rico: FJJVRJVFWNJWVWBB

Cabo: gracias Carlos

Pingüino alfa: y por lo que pude escuchar, asi es skipper, ustedes son oficialmente la elite invencible

Roberto: increíble, usted sí que sabe pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: lo sé, bueno entonces, adiós, elite invencible

_Se apaga la televisión_

Skipper: ya lo escucharon, nosotros somos la

Todos: ELITE INVENCIBLE

**En la prisión de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos **

_Oswalski lidera a hámster vil de celda_

Hamster vil: oswalski, pensé que nunca llegarías

Oswalski: lo siento jefe, no volverá a pasar

Hámster vil: descuida, no es nada grave, aunque escaparse de aquí es más fácil que vencerme

Oswalski: tiene razón hámster vil, estos guardias siguen dormidos

Hámster vil: si yo fuera el jefe de aquí, cambiaria la seguridad, y como te fue con la elite 11

Oswalski: bien, confían en mi otra vez, como te dije, funciono

Hámster vil: perfecto, ahora solo falta un plan, pero como conseguiré un plan para vencer a esa elite 11

_En eso aparece Rafael en la entrada _

Rafael: hola hámster vil

Hámster vil: quien rayos eres tú

Rafael: No vengo a pelear, vengo a ayudar

Hámster vil: bien te escucho

Rafael: que les parece si formamos una alianza con mi jefe, el dentista

Oswalski: se oye bien, pero no creo que esto funcione

Hámster vil: una alianza, con el dentista, lo conozco, y no funcionara, por eso me escape de el

Rafael: si lo sé, pero enserio, tengo un plan maestro, que no puede fallar, si se sigue al pie de la letra

Oswalski: se oye prometedor

Hámster vil: por qué debería hacer una alianza contigo

Rafael. Porque si no, te quedaras aquí en la cárcel, por favor mira tú posición, ya si no funciona, te dejaremos ir

Hámster vil: está bien Rafael, aceptamos tu alianza

Rafael: perfecto, nada saldrá mal, eso te lo aseguró, el plan no puede fallar _(risa malvada)_


	9. ex amigo parte: 1

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

**En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos **

_Kowalski estaba buscando unos materiales para su próximo invento, cuando de repente se topa con un viejo amigos_

Rafael: hola Kowalski, muchos años sin verte

Kowalski. Hola Rafael, finalmente nos volvemos a encontrar

Rafael: así es, y como te va

Kowalski: bien, con en la elite 11, junto a skipper, rico, cabo y Roberto

Rafael: así si, tus amigos verdad

Kowalski: así es, y que estabas haciendo por acá

Rafael: pues nada, ya termine con unos asuntos que tenia aquí en la asp

Kowalski: entonces estas libre ahorita mismo

Rafael: así es Kowalski

Kowalski: que bien, porque no vienes a conocer a mis amigos

Rafael: si, por qué no, vamos pues

Kowalski .que bien, entonces vamos pues

_Entonces Kowalski y Rafael se van de la asp, y van para el central park _

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Kowalski llega al habitad de los pingüinos junto con Rafael riéndose_

Skipper: que pasa Kowalski, y quien es este

Kowalski: skipper, quiero presentarte a Rafael, unos de mis mejores y viejo amigos

Rafael: hola skipper, Kowalski me ha dicho mucho de ti

Skipper: a, bueno, gracias

Rico: JJJNDNJVWNJVNJVWBRV

Rafael: AAAAA…, tu debe ser rico

Rico: CHI, CNJNJJKFVFVRFV

Rafael: y donde esta cabo

Cabo: acá, encantado de conocerte

Rafael: igualmente

Roberto: un nuevo pingüino

Rafael: AAAA…, tu debe ser el nuevo

Roberto: si, así es

Rafael: bueno, cómo te llamas

Roebrto: pues me llamo Roberto

Rafael: Roberto, AAA…, bueno, y Kowalski como te va con tu elite, ya vencieron a un gran villano

Kowalski: de hecho, aun nos faltan algunos por vencer

Roberto: al dentista

Skipper: así, al dentista

Cabo: si, es muy demente

Rico: NDWNJNJJNJNJCENNJE

Rafael: aun no lo han vencido

Kowalski: bueno, Rafael es muy estratégico, incluso más que yo, pero rara vez no vence por completo a un villano a la primera

Rafael: así es, y es más, los ayudare contra este tan dentista

Skipper: enserio nos ayudara, casi nos volvemos sus mascotas la ultima vez

Rafael: descuiden, nada va salir mal conmigo

Rico: NCRJJFVJVNJMFVRVRV

Cabo: si, por que no

Roberto: perfecto, por fin el dentista me podrá dejar en paz

**En la guarida del dentista**

_Los pingüinos llegan hasta la guarida del dentista_

Dentista: bien, no puedo creer que los tontos esos, me dijeran que estos demasiado loco

Mariana: Le dije

Dentista: sabía que debía a ver llevado a Roberto

Mariana: porque no me llevo a mi

Dentista: estás loca, te hubieran disecado

Mariana: y le dijeron loco, pero si los locos son ellos

Dentista: bueno, si no puedo ser millonario limpiamente, seré millonario, CONQUISTANDO AL MUNDO

_De repente aparecen la elite 11 junto a Rafael _

Skipper: quien dentista, ríndete, que esto se pondrá feo

Dentista: JAMAS

Rafael: TE LO HABIZAMOS

_Entonces Rafael le hace una patada voladora al dentista que lo manda a volar lejos, que choca contra la ventana y queda sujeto del borde _

Dentista: rayos, sabía que no debí tener mi guarida tan alto, ahroa si caigo moriré

Rafael: así es dentista, es tu fin

Dentista: RAFAEL NO….

Rafael: hasta nunca dentista

_De repente Rafael golpe lo dedos del dentista con un martillo, haciendo que el dentista se caiga hasta el suelo _

Rafael: ese dentista loco, no volverá a volverá a molesta

Skipper: vaya Rafael, lo venciste tu solo

Kowalski: les dije que Rafael es imparable

Roberto: si, demasiado

Rico: JJNDNJVWNJRNJJVWNJDW

Cabo: aunque es deberías increíble que lo venciera en un dos por tres

Skipper: si, pero la verdad cualquiera lo hubiera ello, sorprendimos al dentista y estaba cercas de la ventana, a él se le ocurrió primero

Roberto: y que hacemos con mi prima

Mariana: me rindo

Rafael: ja, eso fue fácil

Roberto: Si, ahora podre luchar contra otros villanos

Rafael: luchar con otros villanos, Roberto estas seguro de esto

Roberto: pues si, por que no

Rafael: es muy peligroso

Roberto: peligroso es mi apodo

Rafael: que no tienes nada en tu vida humana que extrañes

Roberto: bueno, la verdad si, de humano fui policía

Rafael: el dentista te secuas aun siendo policía

Roberto: pues sí, vivía solo, y nadie me extrañaría o recordaría, era perfecto

Rafael: bueno, pero en tu vida de humano también detenías malo verdad

Roberto: oye tienes razón

Rafael: además, de que en humano puedes hacer lo que quieras, de pingüino tienes que estar encerrado en un zoológico

Roberto: un momento, a que quieres llegar Rafael

Rafael: a nada, solo digo que te iría mejor de persona

Roberto: bueno, es cierto, en que estaba pensando, quiero volver a se runa persona

Skipper: ROBERTO QUE HAS DICHO

Kowalski: acaso piensas abandonarnos

Roberto: que, al principio me querían desasearse de mi, mandándome a la antártica

Cabo: tiene razón

Rico: NCJNJJFVJFVRKJJFDC

Skipper: bien haz lo que quieras Roberto, estábamos bien sin ti, y lo seguiremos siendo

Roberto: está bien skipper, volveré a ser humano

Mariana: yo también volveré a hacer humano, ya no me gusto ser pingüino

Rafael: bien, entonces entren a la maquina, que los volveré a hacer humanos

_**Entonces Rafael con la maquina del dentista, tranforma en humanos a Roberto y a mariana**_

Roberto: que bien, por fin volví a hacer humano, miren amigos, volvi a ser humano

Mariana: o… si, que bien

_En eso Roberto comienza a escuchar los ruidos de pingüinos de sus ex amigos pingüinos _

Roberto: así, soy humano de nuevo, no puedo entenderlo _(triste) bueno adiós skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo y Rafael, fue divertido estar con ustedes, mentira duro _

_Después Roberto y mariana se fueron_

Skipper: bueno, quien necesitaba a Roberto, nosotros no, verdad muchachos

Kowalski: así es, aun bueno, Roberto nos ayudo mucho

Rico:_ (triste) AAAAAA…., Roberto_

Cabo. Yo si extrañare a Roberto

Rafael: bueno Kowalski, ya me voy, tengo asuntos pendientes por resolver

Kowalski: ok Rafael, adiós

Rafael: adiós Kowalski _(se va) _

Kowalski: quién lo diría, finalmente la aventura con Roberto término

Rico: SI

Cabo: y como

Skipper: bueno elite, vámonos

_Los pingüinos se van _

**En la casa de Roberto**

_Roberto había llegado hasta su casa_

Roberto: bien finalmente llegue a mi casa, hogar dulce hogar

_Roberto ve el desastre que era su casa después de la ultima vez_

Roberto: Bueno, creo que tendré que limpiar este lugar

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos seguían triste por la pérdida de Roberto_

Skipper: no puedo creer que ere desgraciado nos dejara

Kowalski: pero siempre lo recordaremos

Rico: JDCJRNJRJNRVJ

Cabo: pero bueno, al final no dejo

Skipper: bien, ahora vayamos a entrenar, quien sabe cuándo podría atacar un villano

Kowalski: está bien skipper, vamos entonces

**Arriba del habiatd de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos comienzan a entrenar un rato, luego de un rato de entrenar duro, les llega Rafael _

Rafael: hola amigos

Kowalski: hola Rafael

Skipper: que quieres Rafael, que no vez que andamos entrenando

Rico: EFVIJNJNCMCEMJOCEMOCEMJCE

Cabo: hola Rafael, que te trae por acá

Raafel: puedo quitarte a kowlaksi por un momento

Kowalski: skipper, por favor

Skipper: bueno, está bien ve

Kowalski: si, gracias skipper

Skipper: de nada, rico, cabo, quieren ir por unos helados

Rico: CNDJDCWJNCJNMCJNC

Cabo: si por favor skipper

Skipper: bien, entonces vámonos por unos helados

_Entonces skipper, rico y cabo van por unos helados, mientras kowalski y Rafael se van a platicar un rato _

**En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos **

_Comienzan a salir robot en forma de hámster por todas partes _

Hámster vil: ROBO-HASMTER, ATAQUEN

_De repente los robot en forma de hámster comienza a atacr a todo los agentes pingüinos, quienes esto a su vez comenzaron a defenderse de los robo-hamster_

**En la oficina del pingüino alfa**

_El pingüino alfa seguía con sus importantes asuntos, cuando de repente llega corriendo Carlos_

Pingüino alfa: que pasa Carlos

Carlos: NOS ATACAN PINGÜINO ALFA

Pingüino alfa: QUE, IMPOSIBLE, CODIGO ROJO

_Entonces Carlos y el pingüino alfa salen corriendo _

**En los pasillo de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos **

_Comienza a sonar la alarma roja y comienzan a salir guarias por todas partes que poco a poco van neutralizando el ataque de los robot en forma de hámster, mientras oswalski estaba poniendo una bomba que destruiría la asp, pero antes también activa otra bomba que destruye parcialmente la asp, por otro lado el pingüino alfa y Carlos comienzan a escapar en un helicóptero, pero son sorprendido por hámster vil quien los toma de prisioneros y se van en el helicóptero, finalmente la asp explota en mil pedazos _

**En la guarida del dentista **

_Hámster vil lleva encerrados en una jaula al pingüino alfa y a Carlos_

Pingüino alfa. No puedo creer que un hámster tonto destruyera la asp

Carlos: le dije que mejorara las defensas, pero no me hiso caso

Pingüino alfa: Crees que tenemos presupuesto para eso

Hámster vil: bien dentista, aquí están el pingüino alfa junto con Carlos, por cierto, destruí la asp

Dentista: perfecto, todo está saliendo como Rafael me dijo, ya solo falta vencer a esa tal elite invencible

Pingüino alfa: hay no, la elite 11 es nuestra única esperanza

Carlos: si, estamos perdidos

**En el zoológico de central park **

_Kowalski estaba de nuevo con su amigo Rafael, quienes seguían platicando _

Kowalski: vaya Rafael, si que te han pasado muchas cosa

Rafael: si así es Kowalski, pero te quiero preguntar algo

Kowalski: si, lo que sea, que es Rafael

Rafael: únete a mí

Kowalski: QUE, que estás diciendo

Rafael: tus amigos, no te valoran lo suficiente

Kowalski. Si, tienes razón pero eso que tienes que ver

Rafael: la asp fue destruida

Kowalski: QUE, imposible

Rafael: yo ayude a que pasara

Kowalski: QUE, por que

Rafael: piénsalo Kowalski, este mundo ocupa un cambio radical, un cambio, en el que lo genios son los gobernantes indiscutible de la tierra

Kowalski: que estás loco, si no me valoran lo suficiente, pero JAMAS ME UNIRIA A TI

Rafael: estas seguro, los genios gobernaran el mundo, y tu puede ser el gobernante de ese mundo, que no te gustaría, además tu amigos ya no pueden ganas, solo es lógica

Kowalski: oye, si tienes razón, si me gustaría, y skipper no me valora lo suficiente, y solo queda ser derrotado o unirse al enemigo

Rafael: entonces que dices, aceptas

Kowalski: pues claro que si

Rafael: perfecto _(risa malvada) _

**En los pasillo del zoológico de central park **

_Los pingüinos estaban comiendo unos helados, cuando de repente llega oswalski con un rayo destructor_

oswalski: les gusta mi nuevo rayo destructor

skipper: OSWALSKI, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO

_Entonces también aparece Rafael_

Rafael: tu final

Rico: NNCEJNCEJNEC

Cabo: no, porque todo el mundo nos traiciona

Skipper: somos la elite invencible, podemos contra estos dos traidores

Kowalski: querrás decir tres

Skipper: Kowalski, tu también

Kowalski: Rafael tiene razón, ustedes no me valoran lo suficiente, y además aceptémoslo skipper, Roberto era un miembro importante del equipo, y la asp ya no existe, según los cálculos, ya perdimos, solo nos queda perder o unirnos al enemigo

Rico: UCDNJDRNJVNJCENEQCQ

Skipper: quizás tu hayas perdido la razón, pero yo, JAMAS ME UNIRE AL LADO OSCURO

Rico: HNJCENJCNJWVNJV

Cabo: ni yo, yo estoy con skipper

Kowalski: bien como quieran, de todos modos no me importa

Rafael: oswalski hazlo

Oswalski: con gusto

_Entonces oswalski dispara su rayo destructor y deja muy mal heridos a skipper, rico y cabo _

Rafael: la elite invencible perdió, que ironía, finalmente los malos ganan _(risa malvada) _

**En la agencia de policía de Roberto**

_Todo el mundo estaba impresionado porque finalmente había aparecido Roberto, finalmente Roberto se encuentra con su viejo amigo policía que se llamaba marcos _

Marcos: ROBERTO, pensé que habías muerto

Roberto: pues no, ya llegue

Marcos: me alegra que hayas vuelos

Roberto: si, lo sé, y como ha estado todo por aquí

Marcos: muy bien Roberto, pero por que te fuiste sin habitar

Roberto: es que tenía mis razones

Marcos: bueno, no importa, es más ahorita íbamos por unos maleantes, nos acompañas

Roberto: si, como no

Marcos: bien entonces al ataque

**En la guarida del dentista**

_Finalmente skipper, rico, cabo, el pingüino alfa y Carlos estaban de prisiones del dentista_

Carlos. Lo ve, le dije

Pingüino alfa: rayos, jamás me gusta cuando Carlos aciertas

Skipper: lo sentimos pingüinos alfa

Pingüino alfa: bueno, no hay de que, solo espero salir de esta

Dentista: YA CAYENSE

Rico: CNHJJCJDCJDCWW

Cabo: porque está haciendo esto dentista

Dentista: por que, bien les explicare, después de todo, no pueden hacer nada, se preguntara porque en primera, puedo hablar con los animales

Cabo: si la verdad si

Dentista: bien, la verdad es que, originalmente era un pingüino, pero cuando me uní al doctor x, el me trasformo en un humano, me dijo que viviera una vida de humano, y que si algo le pasaba, que tratara de gobernar el mundo

Skipper: no puedo creerlo, tu eres uno de los 5 malvados entrenados por el doctor x

Dentista: así es, al igual que hámster vil, verdad hámster vil

Hámster vil: así es, el es nuestro maestro

Pingüino alfa: ese doctor x, el villano más difícil de vencer

Dentista: así es, él fue el único que entendió que este mundo ocupaba un cambio, y yo voy a cumplir, con mi rayo trasformador, convertiré en humanos a todo lo animales que no me gustan de desayuno, y luego les borrare la memoria a todo el mundo, para que crean que yo soy su único y leal gobernador de la tierra _(risa malvada) _

**En la casa de Roberto**

_Roberto llega muy cansado a su casa, entonces se acuesta en su cama,_

Roberto: pero que día tan cansado tuve

_Luego Roberto ve un folleto del zoológico de central park con la foto de sus ex amigos_

Roberto: NO, yo soy humano, jamás volveré con mis ex amigos, no cuentes conmigo skipper, yo ahora tengo mi nueva vida de humano, ya asi se quedara

_De repente Roberto saca un encendedor y después quema el folleto_

Roberto: no volveré a ser un pingüino, jamás

_Entonces Roberto se duerme_

**En la guarida del dentista**

_En eso Mariana llega finalmente con el dentista_

Mariana: dentista, ya llegue

Dentista: llegaste, perfecto, y que tal

Mariana: Roberto ya no quiere ser un pingüino, ya podemos dejar de preocuparnos de el

Dentista: excelente, pero sigue vigilándolo, no quiero que cambie de opinión

Mariana: está bien jefe

Dentista: perfecto, el plan de Rafael salió a la perfección, yo finalmente le he ganado a esas aves asquerosas en blanco y negro, y los humanos no se esperaran mi ataque final, la victoria está asegurada, por fin, yo el dentista, HE GANADO _(risa malvada) _

_**Continuara…. **_


	10. ex amigo parte: 2

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

**En la guarida del dentista**

_Kowalski estaba al lado de la jaulas de skipper, rico y cabo_

Skipper: Kowalski, enserio, te pasaste al lado oscuro

Kowalski: es cierto, no me valoran lo suficientes, pero jamás me uniría al lado oscuro

Rico: NJCJNCDENJNJCEJJDCE

Cabo: eso Kowalski, sabía que no podías traicionarnos

Skipper: pues entonces sácanos de aquí

Kowalski: lo siento skipper, no puedo, si hago eso, sabrían que ando en cubierto y además nos ganarían, tan quilos, esto pensando en un plan

Cabo: Todavía no tiene un plan

Kowalski: no, pero lo pensare, a quien engaño, necesitamos a Roberto

Skipper: pero es humano, no te podrás comunicar con el

Oswalski: y por qué no te trasformas en humano

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ oswalski, que haces aquí

Oswalski. Yo también ando encubierta como tu kowalski

Kowalski: enserio, pues si que me engañaste

Oswalski: lo sé, ven, la maquina trasformadora esta por acá

Skipper: adiós kowlaksi, buena suerte

Kowalski: la tendré, y no se si deberías me quiero convertir en humano

Oswalski: es la única solución Kowalski, vamos, se que tu puedes

Kowalski: está bien primo, bueno, aquí voy

_**Más tarde**_

_Oswalski con la maquina del dentista, trasforma a Kowalski en humano_

Kowalski: bien, ya soy humano, y ahora que

Oswalski: tendrás que encontrar a Roberto

Kowalski: pero como, un momento, creo que una vez Roberto me dijo que era policía

Oswalski: ya sé, porque no te conviertes en un ladrón

Kowalski: y si Roberto no va, y si va otro

Oswalski: descuida, yo me encargo de eso

Kowlaksi: pero hámster vil te dejara ir

Oswalski: seguro, HAMSTER VIL ME VOY DE VACACIONES

Hámster vil: _(desde donde estaba_) PUES QUE TE VAYA MAL

Oswalski: vez primo, todo saldrá bien

Kowalski: esta bien

Roberto 18: hola como están

Kowalski: CONVERTISTE UN CLON DE ROBERTO EN HUMANO

Oswalski: bueno, pensé que ayudaría

Kowalski: esta bien, nomas no causes problemas

Roberto: está bien Kowalski, estaré quieto como una roca, literalmente

Kwoalski: bueno eso espero

Oswalski: bien, vámonos

_Entonces oswalski, kowalski y Roberto 18 se van de la guarida del dentista_

**En la agencia de policía de Roberto **

_Roberto y marcos estaban platicando cuando de repente suena la sirena_

Roberto: que pasa

Marcos: están robando el banco

Roberto: si, vamos pues a la acción

Marcos: está bien, de todos modos no había nada bueno en la televisión

_**Mientras en otra parte de la agencia**_

_Otros dos policías estaban platicando_

Policía 1: escuchaste algo

Policía 2: no, quieres ver la televisión

Policía 1: no, no hay nada bueno en la televisión

Policía 2: te comprendo hermano

**En el banco **

_Kowalski había llegado como humano criminal al mando con un arma en las manos_

Kowalski: QUE NADIE SE MUEBA, esto es un asalto

_Entonces llegan Roberto y marcos_

Marcos: descuiden, ya llego la policía

Roberto: para salvar el día

Kowalski: hay no, tomen esto

_De repente Kowalski le comienza a disparar a Roberto y marcos, ellos se cubren de los disparos, pero Roberto trata de acercarse lo más posible al criminal y lo logra, en eso salta sobre Kowalski, haciendo que cayeran los dos al suelo _

Roberto: están en serios problemas, amigo

Kowalski: Roberto soy yo, Kowalski

Roberto: kowalski, que haces de humano

Kowalski: fue horrible, el dentista esta peor que nunca, destruyo la asp y venció a nuestra elite, tienes que ayudarnos

Roberto: el hiso eso, pero bueno, yo soy humano, que se las arreglen solo

Kowalski: por favor Roberto

Roberto: que no

_Entonces marcos ve que Roberto estaba hablando con el asaltante, y decide ver que pasa _

Marcos: pero que rayos está pasando aquí

Roberto: oye marcos, quiero presentarte a mi amigo Kowalski

Marcos: tu amigo es un criminal

Roberto: si, digo no, el es, o era un pingüino

Marcos: un pingüino, _(se ríe)_ si claro, y yo soy un lémur

Kowalski: no es enserio, un dentista demente quiere gobernar el mundo

Marcos: si claro, creo que deberían estar en un manicomio, porque deberás están locos

_De repente aparece un clon humano de Roberto_

Roberto 18: hola jefe, como estas

Roberto: Roberto 18, que estás haciendo de humano

Roberto Kowalski me obligo

Kowalski: no es cierto, bueno si, pero tenía mis razones

Marcos: pero que rayos está pasando aquí, porque hay dos Roberto

Roberto. Vez estas cosas me pasa a diario de pingüino

Roberto 18: si, mi jefe tiene clones, un rayo congelador, un lugar en la asp, un buena elite y amigos, y no sé qué cosas mas

Roberto: así es

Marcos: entonces, si todo lo que me dijeron es real, entonces, yo quiero ser un lémur, puedo

Roberto: solo si vencemos primero al dentista demente

Marcos: Está bien, les ayudare

Roberto: perfecto, pero ahora como os salimos de esta

Roberto 18: yo tengo una idea

_Entonces Roberto 18 saca a fuerzas la pistola de Roberto y se dispara en la cabeza, y el Roberto 18 muere suicidado_

Roberto: y suicidarte, COM ORAYOS RESUELVE ESTA SITUACION

Marcos: que todos tus clones son suicidas

Roberto: pues parece que del 15 para allí, aunque ya no tengo del 18 para abajo

Marcos: que lastima

Kowalski: podemos volver a nuestra situación, como rayos salimos de esta

Roberto: porque no saltamos por la ventana

Marcos: estamos en un edificio de quien sabe cuántos pisos, QUE TU TAMBIEN ERES SUICIDA O QUE

Roberto: no, Kowalski tienes los cohetes especiales

Kowalski: pensé que dirías eso, aquí están

Roberto: perfecto, los usaremos

Marcos: QUE ESOS SON COHETES

Roberto: si, pero tranquilos, estos son muy seguros

Marcos: bueno, está bien

Roberto: siempre y cuando te bajes a tiempo

Marcos: QUE

_Entonces Kowalski y Roberto se ponen los cohetes, y le colocan uno a fuerzas a marcos_

Marcos: ESTA ES UNA LOCURA

Roberto: no lo es

Kowalski: bueno amigos, fue un placer hacerles creer que esto es un robo, adiós y cuídense, y por cierto, los pingüinos son genial, PROTEJAN AL PINGÜINO, bueno entonces adiós

_Todo el mundo se le queda viendo a Kowalski_

Roberto: llego la hora

Marcos: sabes, ya no me gusto esto

Kowalski. Naaaaaa…., esto es fácil, lo hacemos todo el tiempo

Roberto: bien, JERONIMO (se deja caer)

Marcos: VOY A MORIR _(kowalski lo habiente) _

Kowalski: AL INFINITO, Y MAS ALLA _(se deja caer) _

_Ya en el aire, los cohetes s encienden y Roberto, Kowalski y marcos salen volando a toda velocidad _

**En la guarida del dentista **

_El dentista estaba en la maquina trasformadora _

Dentista: finalmente llego la hora, quien quiere ser el primero en convertirse en humano

Skipper: RICO, convierte primero a rico

Rico: OYE, JVJEFVNNDNW

Dentista: a callar

Rafael: vez dentista, te dije que mi plan funcionaria a la perfección

Dentista: si, quieres razón Rafael

Rafael: solo tenemos que deshacernos de Kowalski, no le tengo mucha confianza

Dentista: tienes razón, solo hay un problema

Rafael: cual

Dentista: ya nos delato

Rafael: QUE, MIER…. COLES

_Entonces aparecen Kowalski, Roberto y marcos _

Kowalski: lo siente Rafael, perdiste

Rafael: QUE, yo nunca pierdo, es hora del plan B, HAMSTER VIL

Hámster vil: _(desde el baño)_ ESTOY EN EL BAÑO

Rafael: bueno per apúrate

Hámster vil: _(desde el baño)_ está bien, ya voy

Marcos: y yo que no les creía

Kowalski: tranquilos, somos humanos, podemos con ellos

Roberto: así se habla Kowalski

Marcos: bien a luchar

Kowalski: tan rápido

Roberto: si, así es marcos, es muy accionista

Marcos: oye, por qué crees que soy policía

Roberto: así, ya me acorde

_Luego hámster vil sale del baño _

Hamster vil: que no me puedo bañar por 5 minutos con tranquilidad, bueno ya que, ROBO-HAMSTER, ATAQUEN

_De repente Kowalski, Roberto y marcos son rodeados por robot en forma de hámster _

Marcos: perfecto, por fin algo de acción

Roberto: seguro que quieres ser un lémur, te iría bien de pingüinos

Marcos: Naaaa…., soy accionista, pero no me gusta seguir ordenes de un pingüino mandón

Skipper: _(desde su jaula)_ OYE TE ESCUCHE

Kowalski: pero ellos no te entienden

Skipper: _(desde su jaula)_ pues que mala suerte

Marcos: y que dice el pingüino mandón

Kowalski: pues anda más dijo, OYE TE ESCUCHE

Roberto: HOLA, ejercito de robo-tontos alrededor de nosotros

Kowalski: así, A LUCHAR

_Entonces los robo-hamster comienzan a atacar a Kowalski, marcos y Roberto, pero hecho ya que eran más grandes, terminaron pateando y pisando hasta el cansancio a los robo-hamster _

Hámster vil: rayos, no conté con esto

Rafael: vamos hámster vil, haz algo

Hámster vil: ya se, cyber-cangu5000, rayos, pero lo olvide en mi guarida

Rafael: y donde rayos esta oswalski

Hámster vil: se fue de vacaciones

Rafael: enserio, cuando se fue

Hámster vil: cuando ayudo a Kowalski en transformarse en humano

Rafael: AAAAA….., no puedo creer esto, tu y mariana

Dentista: MARIANA, HAZ ALGO

Mariana: no me pagan lo suficiente

Dentista: no te pago

Mariana: ven, allí esta

Rafael: que tengo que hacer esto, todo yo, todo yo

Kowalski: ríndete Rafael, nosotros somos más grandes, más fuertes y más apuestos

Rafael: UUUUY…, que miedo, JAMAS, YO NUNCA PIERDO

Roberto: pero para todo

Kowalski: siempre hay, una primera vez

Rafael: JAMAS, LSO VENCERE CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE

_Luego Roberto llega nuevamente con skipper, rico, cabo, el pingüino alfa y Carlos_

Roberto: bien, ya libere al pingüino mandón, el loco, el cursi, el pingüino resumido y su presumida mano derecha

Skipper, rico, cabo, el pingüino alfa y Carlos: OYE, TE OIMOS

Roberto: lo sé, si no, no tendría gracia

_Después el pingüino alfa, Carlos, marcos, skipper, rico y cabo se ponen a contra los robo-hamster mientras que Kowalski comienza a pelear con Rafael y Roberto con el dentista_

Roberto: por fin te tengo de nuevo dentista

Dentista: no lo creo, mariana vamonos

Mariana: pensé que nunca diría eso

Dentista: quizás para una próxima vez, adiós Roberto

_El dentista y mariana escapan _

Roberto: rayos, el dentista escapo

Hámster vil: saben que, yo también me voy, ya sabía que esto no funcionaria, como siempre, adiós _(también se va) _

Roberto: UUUU…., también hámster vil

_Mientras tanto, Kowalski y Rafael aun seguían peleando y estaban muy parejos en la pelea_

Kowalski: ríndete Rafael, tú ya perdiste

Rafael: NO, jamás me rendiré

_Entonces skipper, Kowalski, rico y cabo rodean a rafael_

Rico: NDCWNJCNJCWNJDKJCD

Cabo: no tienes escapatoria Rafael

Skipper: te superamos, no podrás ganar

Kowalski: lo siento Rafael, pero te pasaste al lado oscuro

Rafael: NO, a ver si pueden contra esto

_De repente Rafael toma su rayo destructor y comienza a disparar a lo loco, y el lugar después comienza a colapsar, de repente Rafael activa la autodestrucción _

Marcos: este lugar tiene auto-destrucción, QUE GENIAL

Rafael: Quizás me vencieron, PERO JAMAS ME ATRAPARAN

_Rafael escapa_

Carlos: creo que debemos salir de aquí

Skipper: TODOS SALGAN DE AQUÍ

**En la calle**

_Rápidamente skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo, Roberto, marcos, el pingüino alfa y Carlos escapan, y la guarida del dentista se auto-destruye _

Kowalski: creo que eso llamara la atención

Marcos: no lo creo, solo llamaran a los bomberos

Rico: NJMCWJCVJNJNCENJJCN

Skipper: nuevamente probamos que somos la elite invencible

Pingüino alfa: vente Carlos, la asp no se re-reconstruirá solo

Carlos: ok pingüino alfa, ahorita lo sigo

_El pingüino alfa y Carlos se van _

Cabo: bien, por fin el vencimos al dentista

Skipper: y destruimos su guarida

Kowalski. Bueno, creo que me tendré que acostumbrar a vivir como humano

Roberto. No lo creo, si mi memoria no me falla, el dentista tiene otra máquina trasformadora en su consultorio dental

Kowalski: que bueno, ya me estaba consultando

Marcos. Si, por fin podre ser un lémur

Roberto: seguro que nadie te extrañara

Marcos: no lo creo, vivo solo

Roberto: seguro que quieres ser un lémur, por que no mejor un pingüino

Marcos: estás loco, no voy a seguir las órdenes del pingüino mandón

Skipper: OYE, TE ESCUCHE

Roberto: bien, vámonos

**En el consultorio dental del dentista**

_Los pingüinos llegan a tal lugar y encuentran la maquina trasformadora, y Roberto y Kowalski son trasformados en pingüino, mientras que marcos es trasformado en lémur_

Marcos: SI, SOY UN LEMUR

Roberto: y yo volví a ser un pingüino

Kowalski: yo también, y ahora conocemos los malvados planes del dentista

Skipper: si, pero lo detendremos como siempre, están conmigo

Rico: CNJNJCRWNJVRNIVRNJMRW

Cabo: siempre skipper

Skipper: bien, porque nosotros somos

Skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo y Roberto: LA ELITE INVENCIBLE

Marcos. Y yo soy el bonito lémur colado

Skipper: lo siento marcos, pero es titulo ya te lo ganaron tres lémures primero

Marcos: RAYOS, pero me acostumbraré

Skipper: bien equipo, VAMONOS

**En el habitad de los lémures**

_Marcos y Roberto llegan al habitad de los lémures_

Roberto: bien marcos, este es el habiatd de los lémures

Marcos: si, este lugar se ve genial

Julien: OYE, pingüino quien es el nuevo

Roberto: es marcos, y es mi mejor a amigo

Maurice: seguro que n oes maligno

Mort: si no te meter con los pies, no habrá problema

Maurice: si, hola marco, bienvenido a nuestro habitad

Julien: si, y yo soy tu rey

Marcos: ok, con que tienen una monarquía

Julien: si, y espero que te gusten las fiestas

Marcos: bueno, al menos es mejor que seguir las reglas del pingüino mandón

Roberto: bueno, yo ya me voy con el pingüino mandón, adiós

Julien, Maurice, mort y marcos: adiós Roberto

**En el consultorio dental del dentista**

_El dentista llega a tal lugar y luego trasporta de nuevo a mariana en un pingüino_

Mariana: que bueno, volví a ser un pingüino, que bien

Rafael: no puedo creer que mi plan allá fallado

Dentista: esto no ha acabado, esa elite invencible lo pagara caro, yo gobernare el mundo _(risa malvada) _

Mariana: Porque todo el mundo quiere conquista el mundo

Rafael: ni yo lo entiendo

Dentista: A CALLAR, que esto todavía no ha acabado

Mariana: porque no libera al doctor x de su prisión mental

Dentista: porque si alguien va gobernar el mundo, seré yo, entendido, y prepárate Roberto, que la batalla apenas está comenzando

_**Fin….. **_


End file.
